Mi modelo a seguir
by jori93
Summary: Tori una super modelo tiene un enamoramiento de Jade West la actriz preferida en el cine de terror ¿Pero que pasa si Jade tiene un secreto que le impide ser feliz y enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**Tori POV**

Esto era lo más estresante de mi trabajo. Personas tirando de mi cabello, ruido de secadoras y aun esperar maquillaje. Pero siempre valía la pena.

Me mire al espejo una vez que hubo acabado su trabajo. Un look clásico y natural. Cejas definidas, sombras claras en mis parpados, en mis mejillas solo un poco de blush melocotón y mis labios de un tono llamado 'alabastro' de la misma firma para la que modelaba ese día. El resultado: un maquillaje perfecto y una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro y otra en el suyo de orgullo.

Mi cabello había quedado muy lindo después de tanto sufrimiento. Una vez alisado, me hicieron unos pequeños moñitos en la nuca y luego me pusieron una diadema delgada. Me veía tan femenina que adore ese look. Solo faltaba que me pusieran el primer cambio y en este desfile tenía 3. Ellos ya habían hecho su trabajo, ahora yo tenía que hacer el mío.

El "Grand Palais" era imponente y esta vez no sería la excepción el desfile de Victoria´s Secret. El lugar estaba lleno aunque no se veía grotescamente abarrotado. Simplemente estaba la gente que tenía que estar, ni más ni menos, y estar ahí era un logro.

La pasarela estaba un escalón abajo del nivel de los espectadores, era larguísima y muy ancha, todo estaba listo. No había una modelo que no se viera inmaculada, hermosa y exquisita con esos diseños. Mi primer vestuario era un conjunto de ropa interior realmente provocativa, mis divinos zapatos con unas hebillitas diminutas a los lados, mi cabello y maquillaje listos y las imperdonables perlas. Estaba lista y muy nerviosa esperando mi indicación para salir.

Trina abrió el desfile. Llevaba un traje en tonos rosas, se veía simplemente divina. Era una castaña de larga cabellera, unos enormes ojos cafés, un cuerpo perfecto con unas piernas torneadas, una elegancia de envidia y además de todo, era mi hermana.

Ella tenía 16 años y yo 15 cuando en un centro comercial, una mujer se nos acercó y nos dio su tarjeta. Después de comprobar con mis padres de que la agencia era legitima, fuimos acompañadas a nuestra gran oportunidad.

Fue muy difícil convencer a nuestros padres para que nos dieran permiso de ser 'modelos', ya que éramos muy pequeñas e inexpertas en cualquier cosa. Lloramos largos días e interminables noches, prometimos todo lo que pudimos prometer y por fin, los convencimos. La agencia nos proporcionó un pequeñísimo apartamento que compartíamos con varias chicas. Teníamos clases de todo, teníamos que aprender a expresarnos para poder desempeñarnos bien en las sesiones de fotos, y los ejercicios, aprender a caminar, las clases de ballet, jazz y cuanto ritmo existiera, vaya que sufrí, pero yo quería con todas las fuerzas de mi alma ser modelo…

-Tori, lista en 5 – escuche por fin mi nombre

-4 –

-Vas Tori, ¡suerte! – me animo Trina. Respire hondo, tense el abdomen, hombros firmes, barbilla arriba y paso decidido, en un segundo ya estaba caminando en la pasarela.

Mis pasos eran firmes, no exageradamente largos. Mis caderas también marcaban mis pasos, en una mano se balanceaba un bolso de la firma y mi otro brazo se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de mi cuerpo. Mi rostro inexpresivo dejaba asomar un atisbo de coquetería, casi desapercibida.

A los lados de la pasarela estaban los compradores para las tiendas y boutiques de todo el mundo, los editores de las mejores revistas de moda y por supuesto las celebridades más importantes, estrellas de la música, actores y actrices, empresarios, socialites, toda aquella persona importante estaba aquí.

Al frente, una grada enorme de fotógrafos y otros tantos filmando el desfile. Ellos no me ponían nerviosa en lo absoluto, ni la gente a mis lados, solo a excepción de una persona. Se rumoraba tras bastidores que ella estaría aquí.

Llegue al frente, me detuve 3 segundos, me di vuelta y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la intensidad de su mirada sobre mí, no pude ver más sin ser obvia. En la segunda y tercera vuelta si podía, la observaría mejor.

El segundo cambio era un traje de baño negro y salía en pareja con Trina. Me ayudaban a ponérmelo rápidamente mientras me llovían las preguntas.

-¿La viste? ¿No es guapísima? ¿Viste sus ojos? – me lanzo las preguntas casi sin respirar

-¿Trina cómo se te ocurre? – Respondí intentando que no se notaran tanto mis nervios ya que ella sabía de mi pequeña obsesión hacia la actriz Jade West– apenas pude verla.

-Tori, Trina en 5 – Robbie indico

-4 –

-¡Van, suerte! – Salimos, dimos 3 pasos y bajamos el escalón. Cuando eran tajes de baño siempre iba junto a Trina ya que hacíamos ver a las otras modelos palidísima, normalmente envidiaban nuestro tono de 'no estoy muerta'. No había mucha diferencia en nuestra estatura pero yo era unos 5 cm. Más alta que ella. Llegamos frente a los fotógrafos y nos detuvimos sobre la pierna derecha y marcando también con nuestra cadera, nos dimos la vuelta, esta vez no pude verla ni un momento.

Cerré el desfile con un conjunto algo pequeño y transparente pero hermoso. No podía pedir más. Era la 'top model' que alguna vez habíamos soñado ser.

Al terminar me ayudaron a quitarme el vestido y los accesorios, me puse unos jeans ajustados, una linda blusita, debajo de mi chaqueta de la firma para no desentonar y unos zapatos altos negros. Un hombre, de cabello castaño afro y ojos con gafas, con un cuerpo delgado y de andar elegante me estaba esperando fuera del vestidor. Era Robbie, mi asistente y también uno de mis mejores amigos y si, era gay y adorable.

-¿Cómo estuvo Robbie? – Le pregunte.

-¡Tori, estuviste sensacional! ¡Estupenda! – me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me abrazo

-Gracias. ¿Has visto a Trina? – le preguntaba entre besos y abrazos de compañeras y personal del staff.

-Viene hacia acá con su nuevo galán. Él fue quien trajo a tu chica- me asuste al escuchar esto. Me gire para ver.

-Esta guapísimo ¿ya lo viste? – Robbie estaba con la boca abierta y yo también. El por el hombre que acompañaba a mi hermana y yo por la chica detrás de ellos-Suerte amiga yo me voy te veo en el hotel.

-¡Tori, Tori! – Trina se acerco

-Mira te presento a Oliver Beck, Beck ella es Tori, mi hermana – Trina estaba muy emocionada- Y ella es su mejor amiga Jade West.

-Hola Jade y Beck es un placer – estire mi mano para saludar pero cuando toque su piel es como si una pequeña descarga se produjera en mí.

-Tori, no seas tímida-grito mi hermana-Beck le ha hablado muy bien de ti a Jade.

Trágame tierra esto era sin duda lo más vergonzoso que he pasado. Comienzo a sentir mis mejillas arder.

-Oye chica, podrías devolverme mi brazo.

¡Por dios! Había olvidado que aún tenía su mano entre la mía.

-Perdón. En verdad lo siento-me disculpo retirando mi brazo rápidamente.

-Yo me voy Beck, ya conocí a la chica-dijo de modo indiferente comenzando a alejarse- no te debo nada amigo.

Salió como si nada y sin despedirse de nadie más ¿Qué? Acaso solo vino como favor a Beck. Me sentía como una estúpida fan que solo la fastidio. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Perdón por eso es un poco bipolar-dijo disculpándola-Para compensarlas las invitare a una cena muy especial – dijo rodeando a Trina con uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

-Salgan ustedes chicos yo estoy muy cansada.

-¡Tori por favor!, no sabemos cuándo coincidamos otra vez aquí en Paris, no seas aguafiestas y vamos. Acaso es porque la gruñona no resulto ser lo que esperabas.

No quería aceptarlo pero era verdad. Supongo que es natural que te decepciones de una persona a la que imaginas perfecta y cuando la conoces, pues resulta ser otra estrella más del cine que se siente superior.

-Si Tori, vamos, ustedes estarán viajando y será difícil poder hacerlo- dijo Beck.

-De acuerdo pero si me duermo sobre la cena, me despiertan-dije sonriente. No dejaría que una desilusión arruine mi noche.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas con la mejor vista de la ciudad. Cenamos y platicamos muy a gusto. Era un ambiente agradable y ligero. Beck realmente me caía muy bien espero que la relación con mi hermana se algo serio.

De regreso al hotel, Trina se me acerco a mi oído.

-Tori, hoy me quedare con Beck – susurro en mi oído – mañana se va a Alemania por su trabajo y no nos veremos casi 2 semanas. ¿Te imaginas? No sé qué voy a hacer sin él.

-Ay Trina, no sé cómo agradecerte que me hayas dejado la suite para mi solita – le guiñe un ojo – ¿nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

-Claro. No importa lo molida que este nos vemos ahí.

-Demasiada información-dije dramatizando tapándome los oídos.

En mi habitación, luchaba por quitarme la ropa, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía sostenerme de pie. La deje en un sillón y fui al baño para cepillarme los dientes y quitarme el maquillaje. Por inercia me puse mis cremas y me metí a la gran cama. Mañana tendría que viajar otra vez.

**Jade POV**

Lleguemos a un lugar y estaba abarrotado de gente. Nuestros lugares estaban en primera fila. Beck insistió para que lo acompañara y así conocer a una amiga que según él me encantaría, desde que se enteró de mi pequeño secreto se quiere convertir en cupido. Creo que se equivocó en mis gustos que aburrido ver flacas enrolladas en tela. Ojala no tardara mucho el famoso desfile. ¿Porque no pudimos ir solo a un bar por unos tragos? ¿Era tan difícil? No había puesto demasiada atención al escenario pero no parecía una pasarela común y como siempre estaba muerta de aburrimiento. No fue hasta que empezaron a apagar poco a poco las luces. El público empezó a gritar eufórico.

Bruno Mars apareció y con el empezó a caminar por la pasarela una de las mujeres más hermosas y con el cuerpo más escultural que hubiera visto jamás, no era una flaca raquítica envuelta en un trozo de tela.

En cuestión de segundos cambio mi percepción por los desfiles de modas. Apenas habían salido dos chicas envueltas o mejor dicho muy desenvueltas caminando muy sexys cerca de mí. Qué bueno que había aceptado ir. Tendría que recordar agradecerle a Beck por los excelentes lugares. Por cierto soy lesbiana o algo así.

Siguieron saliendo chicas, una detrás de otra, cada una de diferente color. ¡Que bonitos eran los colores! También llevaban cosas extrañas en la espalda o los hombros, no entendía que eran pero no me importaba, las chicas se veían divinas con o sin esas cosas.

Hasta que salió la última chica y mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la pasarela, sentí que se me cerraba la garganta. Llevaba medias con liguero y unas bragas diminutas con un brassiere que resaltaba sus perfectos senos, todo en negro. Un collar muy llamativo y brilloso, el cabello suelto en ondas cayéndole sobre la piel de sus hombros. Su piel tenía un color cobre hermoso.

Lo que tenía frente a mí era toda una mujer, con un cuerpo glorioso caminando hacia mí al ritmo de la música. Se detuvo como lo hacían todas al llegar al frente y me miro directamente a los ojos por un momento. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, se mordió el labio inferior excesivamente sensual. Se dio la vuelta y pude ver los 2 centímetros de tela sobre su hermoso trasero, no le cubrían nada. Podría jurar que en ese instante deje de respirar.

Mientras se alejaba Beck me dio un codazo y levantaba las cejas burlón.

¡No podía creerlo! Ella era la chica a la que me presentaría. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-Se ve guapísima ¿no Jade? – me pregunto Beck y yo solo asentí una vez.

Escuche otra canción y otro grupo de chicas se detuvo una a una frente a mí. Pero cuando escuche diamonds de Rihanna volvió con un traje de baño negro, me encantaba con ese color. Y en la espalda unas alas plateadas con plumas blancas, enormes. Era un ángel.

La vi caminar hacia mí en esa imagen perfecta, quitaba el aliento. Espere a que nuestras miradas se encontraran otra vez pero no sucedió. Con las manos en la cintura giro el cuerpo y por ultimo su rostro y se alejó. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Al final. Salieron varias chicas. No pude evitar sonreír ante la cara de Beck que inmediatamente me dio otro codazo y mire al frente.

Mi ángel de nuevo.

Verla así me iba a causar un infarto. Sus piernas eran tan firmes al igual que todo su cuerpo.

La vi alejarse dándome una perfecta vista de su hermoso trasero casi desnudo y de su espalda, una bellísima espalda donde jugaban las ondas castañas de su cabello. Que mujer tan hermosa y sensual, estaba sorprendido. Jamás imagine esto en un desfile de Victoria's Secret.

Toda la gente empezó a moverse de sus asientos algunos ya se retiraban otros salían. Yo estaba ansiosa, realmente quería conocer a esta chica Victoria Vega.

¿Cómo una mujer podía confundirme tanto en tan pocas horas? No tenía ni la menor idea, de lo que si estaba segura es que tenía que sacármela de la mente. Esto no me gusta nada, no puedo iniciar algo formal con alguien y ella es de las chicas que quiere algo en serio, me lo dijo Beck. Lo mejor será mostrarme indiferente ¿Que tan difícil podría ser ignorarla si la volvía a ver?

-Jade. Ella es Trina mi novia-dijo mi amigo de la mano de una chica linda pero no más que victoria. Que estoy diciendo se supone que me alejare y no intentare nada.

-Hola, soy Jade.

-Lo se mi hermana está loca por ti, ya quiero ver su reacción cuando te conozca.-dijo con una sonrisa y jalándome del brazo hasta los vestidores.

-¡Tori, Tori! –la novia loca de Beck gritaba.

-Mira te presento a Oliver Beck, Beck ella es Tori, mi hermana –realmente a Beck le gustan las locas- Y ella es su mejor amiga Jade West.

-Hola Jade y Beck es un placer – Tendió su mano hacia mí era muy suave. Aspire y su aroma me pareció exquisito aunque no pude distinguir su perfume.

-Tori, no seas tímida-grito su hermana-Beck le ha hablado muy bien de ti a Jade.

La sensación de su piel con la mía era algo inexplicable y esto no podía ser.

-Oye chica, podrías devolverme mi brazo.

Ella me soltó rápidamente después de mi comentario. ¿Por qué fui tan grosera? Ella tan solo estaba frente a mi avergonzada.

-Perdón. En verdad lo siento-tenía que alejarme de aquí, no es normal sentir estas cosas por alguien que apenas conoces.

-Yo me voy Beck, ya conocí a la chica-dije con el tono más neutral que pude utilizar- no te debo nada amigo.

Esa niña era verdaderamente hermosa, bellísima. Tenía una elegancia que me obligaba a mirar. Pero esto tenía que para ya.

Subí a mi auto y me fui a casa. Como era posible que una chiquilla pudiera sacarme de mis casillas tan rápido. No, no podía ser posible, seguro fue estrés por la próxima película. No debía darle importancia al asunto, sobretodo no quería pensar en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado tener a esa niña entre mis brazos. Y sabía que ella me rechazaría al igual que todos, odio tener esto.

Era un secreto que solo compartía con Beck. Había nacido con ambos sexos. Tenía un funcionamiento completamente la vagina, pero el clítoris se agranda para un pene erecto de ocho pulgadas. Él sabía que no confiaba en las personas por mi pequeño problema realmente creo que nunca tendré una relación seria y no culpo a nadie ¿quién podría querer una deformidad como yo? Y menos aún si es un ángel como ella.

"Que jodida estaba"

Por la mañana me di un baño para ir a conocer al elenco que faltaba y ultimar detalles de inicio de la filmación de mi nueva película. Tomará un par de meses, será de un grupo de chicos un campamento y termina mal gracias a un asesino loco.

Ese fin de semana fue muy tranquilo leyendo el guion, comprando comida para cenar y al acostarme siempre la imagen de Victoria Vega me rondaba. Esa imagen de Vega en las diminutas bragas negras, me acosaba.

Apague la luz para dormir ya que mañana iniciaría realmente el trabajo pesado en cuanto a grabaciones y tenía que estar antes del amanecer. No tuve éxito intentando dormir y prendí la luz. Me levante molesta y encendí mi laptop, en Google escribí; "Victoria Vega"

Aproximadamente 5, 490,000 de resultados (en .32 segundos)

Wikipedia:

"Nació en Hollywood, Florida. Es hija de David Vega y Holly Vega. Hermana Katrina Vega.

En su época de estudiante Victoria, participo en varios concursos de canto en los que obtuvo siempre el primer lugar. Aun que se dice tiene una gran voz ella se dice ser demasiado tímida para intentar cantar ante muchas personas. Nunca le gustaron los deportes y su pasión siempre ha sido la lectura. Habla inglés y español.

A los 15 años de edad fue descubierta junto con su hermana Katrina Vega en un centro comercial. Cuando la entrevistaron nunca pensó que en realidad la quisieran como modelo.

Estuvo en varios concursos de modelos y siempre obtenía los segundos y terceros lugares. Se mudó a Nueva York y debuto aun siendo adolescente en la "New York Fashion Week" fue un éxito, y la aceptaron inmediatamente en el mundo del desfile de pasarela.

Victoria ha desfilado para las siguientes firmas:"Valentino, Zara, Yves Saint Laurent, Bvulgari, Tommy Hilfiger, Chloe, Celine, Versace, Christian Dior, Michael Kors, Ralph Lauren, Dolce&Gabbana, Victoria's Secret y Chanel de la que ahora es modelo oficial, entre otras.

Ha hecho apariciones en las revistas:"Allure, Marie Clair, Vogue USA, Italia, Francia, Harper's Bazaar, Arena y Rolling Stone.

A pesar de estar por debajo de su peso normal, la figura de Victoria se considera voluptuosa. Su busto es perfecto (fichado por US Weekly) como el mejor busto por encima de Heidi Klum y Adriana Lima. La revista Vogue hizo el comentario de que su cuerpo marca el retorno de la modelo sensual., y el final de las modelos muy flacas parecidas a Kate Moss.

El año pasado sus ingresos anuales fueron de alrededor de ocho millones de dólares y ganaba entre 7,000 y 15,000 dólares la hora por cualquier presentación. También el año pasado la revista Rolling Stone la nombro "La Mejor Modelo del Año" y la revista Vogue la ha tenido en sus portadas más de 13 veces en todas sus ediciones alrededor del mundo. Ha sido presentadora de los premios VH1 y ha aparecido en el programa nocturno de David Letterman.

Nunca se le ha relacionado sentimentalmente con nadie y en ese aspecto de su vida mantiene un perfil bajo. Es la consentida de los fotógrafos porque al trabajar nunca pone peros y además tiene un carácter excelente.

Nombre Real: Victoria Dawn Vega

Nacimiento: 19 de febrero de 1993.

Medidas: 86-60-86

Estatura: 1.68 cm.

Peso: 47 kg.

Color de Cabello: Castaño Medio.

Color de Ojos: Cafés Chocolates.

Me sorprendió encontrar tantos sitios que hablaran de ella. De todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había trabajado. El mejor busto y el cuerpo más sensual, totalmente de acuerdo. Nunca se le ha relacionado con nadie, no podía ser. Me quede pensando en eso y me dormí en algún momento.

Sonó mi alarma y aún era de noche. Me di un baño y me vestí rápidamente. Hoy tenía grabaciones en el bosque cerca de un río para mi nueva película. Subí al auto y el termómetro marcaba -4º C. al llegar al ahora set de grabación el termómetro ya había bajado dos grados más, pero tenía que concentrarme solo era un poco de frio. Antes de bajar, tome mi chaqueta que traje desde casa. Baje del auto y note más movimiento que el normal y recordé que tomarían unas fotos para alguna revista o algo así. A la orilla del río habían colocados muchos reflectores y mamparas, algunas personas parecían estar apuradas, tal vez querían fotos del amanecer.

Me dirijo hacia el equipo de producción para saber que escena sería la primera en rodar cuando de pronto la vi. Estaba parada mirando fijamente las piedras a la orilla del río.

¿Sería posible? ¿En realidad seria Vega? Me acerque como una polilla a la luz sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Vega! – en tres zancadas ya estaba junto a ella. Envuelta en una gruesa bata estaba de pie junto al rio, hermosa, natural y con el cabello larguísimo.

Me gire un poco y me encontré con unos ojos marrones muy bellos. Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

-Vega ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunte con sorpresa al tenerla precisamente en el bosque donde se realizaría mi película. Se veía tan tranquila y serena con ese intenso frío.

-Trabajando – me sonrío con esa boca y esos labios que me daban ganas de morder. Se inclinó de pronto y se quitó unas botas para el frío y después lentamente se deshizo de la bata.

Me miro con extrema calma y me sonrío – ¿Me disculpas? – casi se me doblan las piernas al ver a Vega desnuda frente a mí, ¡y con ese jodido frío! Estaba en shock cuando la vi entrar tranquilamente al helado río. No estaba totalmente desnuda, si podíamos considerar que ese miserable pedazo de tela llamado bikini era una prenda de ropa.

Dos ayudantes entraron también pero ellos tenían ropa térmica y botas de lluvia. Ayudaban a Vega a acomodarle el larguísimo cabello que tenía. Yo me mantenía en la orilla observándola. El fotógrafo empezó a darle indicaciones y ella muy atenta asentía. Y comenzó la tortura. No sé si ella estaba sufriendo por la absurda temperatura porque en absoluto dio señales de que fuera así.

"Mírame", "Camina hacia mí", "Levanta los brazos", "Muévete", "Rétame", "Olvídate del bikini" ,"tímida" con todas esa indicaciones lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir corriendo.

Tenía que admitir que me se merecía todo mi respeto por lo que hacía en sus fotos en estas condiciones extremas, y sin quejarse para nada, tal y como lo había leído la noche anterior.

Me aleje de ahí porque estaba enloqueciendo al verla salir del río desnuda al amanecer. Era la escena más erótica que había visto en mi vida. Era lo mejor para evitar preguntas sobre la posible carpa que empezó a formarse en mi pantalón.

Diez minutos después ya recuperando un poco mi mente en el trabajo. Me costó mucho concentrarme porque tenía a Vega en la mente desnuda en el río. Ya no pude ni quise quedarme a ver toda la sesión de fotos.

Realizamos un par de tomas de como mi personaje corría por el bosque escapando del asesino, lo de siempre. Pero debido al clima paramos las grabaciones. Me dirigí a mi camper para poder repasar un poco mi libreto y afinar ciertos detalles que aún se necesitaban. En realidad estaba haciendo tiempo para que el equipo de la sesión de fotos se fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar tantos reviews. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y a los que tiene a mi historia como favs y follows.**

**Tori POV**

Después de muchos días de estrés debido al trabajo por fin tenía algo de tiempo para mí. Estos días dedique solo el tiempo a consentirme pero esta acabaría. Me dispuse a dormir, mañana me esperaría un día ajetreado ya que tenía una junta con Paulina, mi agente, para arreglar la agenda de compromisos para el mes. Me acompañaría mi fiel amigo Robie.

Llegamos a la oficina de Paulina y me prepare para recibir mi itinerario de lo que quedaba del mes.

-El sábado tienes una sesión de fotos – Paulina estaba muy concentrada mientras Robie era el encargado de anotar en mi agenda cada evento.-te enviare la información en correo sobre el lugar.

-Tienes desfiles el 20, 30 y 31. Te aman en las campañas publicitarias.-dijo retirando su rostro de la pantalla de su computadora y enfocarla en mí.

-Bien solo hay que iniciar con el entrenamiento– creo que note un poco de compasión en su mirada –Zac te espera el 3 para comenzar.

-Claro, nos vemos el siguiente mes Pau.

Salimos de la oficina de Paulina, en dirección al departamento de Trina.

-Hola Robie, hermanita–nos saludó Trina al entrar.- ya te extrañaba hermoso.-dijo refiriéndose a mi amigo.

-Hmm, eso si no te lo creo, desde que andas con tu súper sexy novio no extrañas a nadie– protesto mi amigo.

-Olvidaba lo melodramático y mentiroso que eres.

-No estoy inventando nada, ¿verdad Tori?

-Dales tiempo, es la euforia de los primeros días, ya se les pasara – dije.

-Aja, mira quien lo dice, ¿la experta en novios no? – ouch, eso dolió.

-Bueno ¿es lo que se dice no? Supongo que así será.

-Creo que deberías de conseguir el número de su querida Jadelyn.-dijo Robie, con un suspiro ¿Acaso está loco? A pesar de saber que fue un completo fracaso conocerla seguía burlándose.

-Lo mejor será que yo me retire-dije molesta-tengo que ver a André.

-No te molestes cariño, solo fue un comentario-Dijo Robie

-Como sea en verdad tengo que irme-todos sabían que cuando me molestaba lo mejor era dejarme ir y en unas horas todo estaría olvidado.

-De acuerdo hermosa, te veo mañana. Recuerda que pasare por ti a las 4 am.

Estaba en una de las cafeterías más elegantes de la ciudad, con uno de mis mejores amigos. André, era un cantante y músico maravilloso. Quería que fuera modelo en uno de sus videos musicales y este desayuno era para ajustar fechas que tenía disponibles después de ver a Paulina.

-Gracias Tori, de verdad no sabes cuánto significa para mí, contigo no hay duda de que este video será todo un éxito-me dijo en voz baja mientras me daba un abrazo fuerte.

-Claro André, todo por un buen amigo.-me pareció notar un poco de tristeza por mi comentario de amigo pero lo mejor es no mencionar nada.

Me dirijo a mi departamento para poder darme un baño y dormir. Aunque aún era temprano quería descansar lo más que pudiera ya que mañana en la madrugada tendría una sesión y no quería verme cansada.

Tenía tanto frio esto era terrible, pero según el fotógrafo era el paisaje perfecto para la sesión. En esta ocasiones odio tener que usar bikini para trabajar. Y fue una completa sorpresa encontrarme a Jade justo en aquel lugar.

Pero todo valió la pena al ver ese rostro perfecto, impávido, con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, eso para mí era invaluable. Me preguntaba que habría pensado al verme así, ¡prácticamente desnuda! Me hubiera gustado ponerle un poco más de atención a Jade pero necesitaba enfocarme en mi trabajo ya que el clima no estaba a mi favor.

Al terminar las fotos mis ojos empezaron a buscar algún rastro de Jade sin éxito. No se le veía por ningún lado. Ya se había ido.

-Robie, ya quiero irme por favor muero de frio.-Robie estaba seleccionando las fotos que se utilizarían en la campaña con el fotógrafo.

-Solo espera un poco más-genial tengo que esperar más para mi baño caliente.

-Yo puedo llevarte si quieres Vega.

Al escuchar esas palabras me hele. Por nada del mundo podría llevarme a casa. Cada vez que estaba con ella me hacía quedar como una estúpida y pasar más tiempo con ella sería un atentado a mi serenidad.

-Tori, puedes decirme Tori. No te preocupes esperare a Robie – trate de responder tranquila pero no tuve éxito.

-No es molestia en lo absoluto – esa voz estaba a punto de hacerme flaquear.

-De verdad Jade, no tengo problema en esperar a Robie – no dejaría de luchar.

-Tori, deberías ir con ella creo que tardare algo de tiempo y necesitas un baño caliente ahora si no quieres enfermar-¿Cómo se atreve? Esto es traición Robert y no lo olvidare. Le dedique una mirada que demostraba mi enojo.

-No se hable más. Ve por tu abrigo – fue contundente. Gire mi rostro solo para encontrarme con un par de ojos divertidos. Después de verlos, supe que había perdido.

Vamos yo puedo he manejado situaciones más difíciles, solo me llevaría a mi casa no algo del otro mundo. Tome mi abrigo como había dicho.

Al despedirme de Robie le pase una mano por la cintura y discretamente le di un pellizco por no ayudarme y al contrario, dejarme vilmente en una situación nada grata para mí, pero mi 'amigo' no tuvo reparo en hacerlo muy obvio.

-¡Tori! ¿Porque me pellizcas? – Dios iba a matarlo ya.

-¿Lista? El auto está aquí cerca – me dijo. Agradecí que no comentara nada sobre lo que dijo mi amigo.

Camino al auto el viento frío golpeo mi cara e instintivamente la gire hacia mi hombro derecho. Para mi sorpresa ella estaba junto a mí, tan cerca que paso su brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome a ella para protegerme del fuerte aire.

¡Por todos los santos del cielo!

Caminamos un par de metros hasta llegar a su auto. En ese punto yo ya no quería moverme de ahí, estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos y respirando, su aroma sintiendo como sus brazos me sostenían firmemente, protegiéndome.

Abrió la puerta de un Audi R8 negro y subí. Me ayudo a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad y aunque ese detalle me pareció que salía sobrando, lo agradecí porque me permitió estar unos segundos más cerca de ella. Cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto para subirse de su lado.

-Bien, ¿hacia dónde te llevo? – me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

Le di mi dirección y asintió. No podría decir exactamente como me sentía en esos momentos. Lo que era un hecho es que estaba muy confundida. ¿Porque me sentía tan incapaz de tener un poco de seguridad en mi misma como para manejar el estar con ella sin quedar como una tonta? Sentía que no podía actuar coherentemente.

Avanzamos unas cuadras en silencio y se detuvo en una luz roja. Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia mí. Yo estaba con todos mis sentidos atentos y encogí mis piernas pegándolas a la puerta. ¡Oh, mal reacción!

-Cálmate Vega, solo tomare mi Ipod -Yo asentí y respire hondo.

Cerro la guantera, se abrocho de nuevo el cinturón y me entrego el Ipod.

-Busca algo que te guste – dijo tranquila, como si nada pasara.

Lo tome con mis manos heladas que choco con la suya tibia. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que casi titiritaba de frío. Se orilló a la izquierda y se detuvo.

-Esta helada, ¿te sientes bien? – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y sentí su calidez además de esa sensación rara, como la del otro día, electricidad que salía disparada por todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo. Encendió la calefacción del auto y me pregunto de nuevo.

-No es nada – apenas salió la voz de mi garganta – soy friolenta, es todo.

-¿Friolenta? ¡Tori estas congelada! – parecía algo preocupada. Pero no lo creo.

Encendió la calefacción y seguimos nuestro camino. Empezaron a escuchar "Fidelity" de Regina Spektor. Y sentí su mano entre las mías. La tome, cerré los ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. Luego aclararía mi mente pero por ahora solo disfrutaría el momento.

-Ya estás en casa Vega - sentí como sus labios se acercaron a mí– nos podemos quedar aquí si quieres - ¡Dios! Me moví en el asiento y como si no fuera posible, estaba aún más cerca de ella.

-Aquí nos quedamos entonces – estaba rompiendo el espacio ya casi nulo entre nosotras. Instintivamente estire mi mano derecha, la puse contra su pecho y me aleje solo unos centímetros porque ya no quedaba mucho espacio. Me aclare la garganta y Jade regreso a lugar con su sonrisa cínica.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunte abriendo mis ojos tan grandes como pude por la sorpresa – ¿qué pretendías?

-¿Que pretendía? Solo te traje a tu casa. – en su tono siempre tan burlón.

No podía pensar claramente en ese momento. Lo único que podía y debía hacer era salir del auto y llegar a casa.

Tome mi bolso e intente desabrochar mi cinturón sin éxito. Jade me ayudo y trate de abrir la puerta para bajarme pero tenía el seguro. Empecé a desesperarme.

-¡Abre la puerta!, ¡déjame salir! – rogué.

Bajo del auto y lo rodeo. Abrió la puerta y me extendió la mano que por supuesto no tome ¿De dónde creía haber sacado el derecho para acercarse a mí de esa manera? Si hubiera permanecido en su auto tres segundos más y agh no sé qué hubiera intentado.

-Gracias por traerme – dije lo más indiferente que pude. Mientras menos hablara, más segura estaría.

-De nada Vega – odio que me diga Vega y odio su actitud burlona – no te imaginas el enorme placer que ha sido.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? – esto era el colmo.

-¿Estás loca? – ya estaba furiosa – no tuvimos una cita West, tu estas muy equivocada. No sé qué fue lo que Beck te dijo de mí, pero está claro que no soy ella– mi camino estaba bloqueado por su cuerpo.

¡Concéntrate Victoria!

-Cierto no menciono que fueras una niña. Mejor entra a tu casa que ya es tarde, avísale a tus padres que ya llegaste y acuéstate a dormir que mañana tienes escuela – sus ojos se tornaron en un segundo en un verde oscuro.

-¡Entra! – ordeno. Yo solo pude respirar hondo y entrar a mi edificio. Estaba tan molesta como se atreve a decirme niña, lo más probable es que tuviéramos la misma edad.

Robie y yo reímos al mismo tiempo y bromeamos mientras comíamos. Me di cuenta perfectamente que estaba muy ansioso por preguntarme más directamente acerca de Jade pero creo que al ver que no estaba de humor para entrar en ese tema, opto por dejarme en paz esa tarde.

Me tomo mucho tiempo el baño para poder relajarme con el agua caliente. Como siempre después del baño me puse una crema hidratante y después una camiseta muy holgada, para poder dormir.

Mientras me bañaba Robie preparo una ensalada con algo de pollo, en lo que acababa me recosté en el sofá y de nuevo me dormí. Cuando me despertó me sentía realmente mal. Tenía mucho frío y me dolía todo el cuerpo, seguramente me resfriaría por meterme al río en condiciones infrahumanas.

No quise cenar nada ya que con el malestar no tenia de hambre, así que me fui a la cama temprano y agradecí que el día siguiente lo tuviera libre. Robie se acostó conmigo un rato en la cama.

-Me quedo contigo a cuidarte Tori.

-Estoy bien Robie, nada que un par de aspirinas no puedan curar – él tenía una cita y no quería arruinarla.

-No sé, no te veo bien – dudo – me sentiría mejor si me quedo.

-Si me siento peor que no lo creo, prometo que te llamo ¿de acuerdo? – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-¿lo prometes? – pregunto muy serio.

-¡claro que si Robie! Diviértete – me reí – te quiero.

Me dormí y alrededor de una hora, después me desperté con un frío peor que el que sentí la mañana anterior y el cuerpo me dolía tanto que no podía moverme. Mire el reloj en la mesita y apenas eran las diez de la noche. Tome un poco de agua que Robie me había dejado en un vaso y trate de dormir de nuevo. Estaba segura que me despertaría mucho mejor al día siguiente.

Solo pude dormir media hora más pero me desperté mucho peor. El frío que sentía me hacía titiritar y castañear los dientes, el dolor del cuerpo y mi respiración acelerada era tan fuerte que ya no me podía mover. Tome mi celular y llame a Robie pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Seguramente no se había fijado. Le marque a Trina y me mando al buzón. Paulina ya se había ido a Florida a visitar a sus padres, ¿a quién más podría llamar?

"Beck" pensé de inmediato, seguro estaba con Trina. Marque a su celular y nadie contesto. Me sentía tan mal que no lo pensé y marque dos veces.

-Hola – y escuche su voz. No pude responder de inmediato porque mis dientes castañeaban y además por la sorpresa.

-¿Hola? – repitió.

-Cconn Trrrina ppor ffavor – intente sonar lo más clara posible.

-¿Quien la busca? – pregunto con duda.

-Trrinna ppor favor – dije de nuevo.

-¿Tori? – su voz se volvió preocupada. ¿Pudiera ser?

-Trrina – Solo pude repetir de nuevo su nombre.

-¿Que sucede Tori?, ¿qué pasa? – la escuche ansiosa.

-Beeckk – me costaba mucho hablar e hilar mis palabras.

-Tranquila, solo dime, ¿estas herida?

-Nno.

-¿Estás en tu casa?

-Ssi.

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

-Nno.

-De acuerdo. Cuelga ahora, voy a marcarte, estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte sola ni un segundo

Tori, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Cuelga ahora!

Colgué y a los pocos segundos mi teléfono sonó y era Jade.

-Jaddd…

-Shhh Tori, no te esfuerces ya voy para allá ¿de acuerdo?

La escuche subir al auto y venir hacia mi casa, durante todo el trayecto Jade no dejo de hablarme y tranquilizarme.

-Ya falta poco, no te preocupes, solo un par de calles más.

-Todo va a estar bien, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, solo un momento más.

Escuche abrirse la puerta de mi apartamento y la voz del conserje que había dejado pasar a Jade. Al fin habían llegado. Lagrimas corrieron de mis ojos a mis sienes, al sentir el alivio cuando escuche la voz de Jade ya junto a mí. Era tan raro que alguien que me moleste tanto me haga sentir tan segura.

-¡Tori! – pude ver su cara llena de preocupación al verme temblando de frío en mi cama. Se inclinó hacia mí y con sus dedos limpio mis lágrimas.

-Ya estoy aquí Tori, tranquila – puso uno de sus brazos en mi frente.-Estas hirviendo en fiebre

-Vamos Tori, hay que llevarte al hospital, esta temperatura tan alta no puede ser algo bueno. La escuche preocupada.

-Nnoo – intente decir – nno ppor favor –me moría de miedo al pensar que tendría que ir a un hospital.

Me ayudo a voltearme, me envolvió en la sabana y me tomo en sus brazos suavemente.

-Shhh, calma ya vamos al hospital, estarás bien –Me pego a su pecho y salimos de mi habitación.

El conserje se ofreció ayudarle pero ella lo rechazo. Con mucha delicadeza me subió al asiento del copiloto y como pudo me abrocho el cinturón. Durante el trayecto, se comunicó con lo que parecía ser un médico.

Nos esperaban en la entrada de emergencias del hospital con una camilla. Jade no dejo que nadie me bajara del auto aunque los enfermeros dijeron que era su trabajo se negó. Despacio me cargo de nuevo y me recostó en la camilla. Estaba muy asustada, jamás me había sentido tan mal y además no me gustaban los hospitales.

Me llevaron a un cuarto con lámparas muy grandes. "Dios mío, es un quirófano" y la angustia me sobrepaso. No se dé donde me salieron las fuerzas para intentar levantarme y salir de ahí.

-¡Ppor favor! Sácame de aquí – escuche mi propia voz desesperada – ¡Jade sácame de aquí!

-Quédate quieta por favor Tori – intentaba mantenerme recostada en la camilla. Me tomo la mano y me acaricio la frente mirándome a los ojos.

Los medico murmuraban cosas. Mientras yo no entendía nada y empezaron a poner en una mesa varios instrumentos. Si antes estaba nerviosa, al ver esa mesa, el pánico me sobrepaso.

-hoy por la mañana Tori se metió al río. El agua le llego hasta las piernas pero estaba congelada. Estaba en una sesión de fotos.-Jade explicaba.

-Tori, soy la Dra. Grey, no quiero que te preocupes – jalo un banquito de metal y se sentó junto a mí para quedar a la altura de mi cara y empezó a explicarme.-Me gustaría que te hiciéramos una radiografía-

- ¿Una radiografía? ¿Por una gripe?– Jade preguntaba. Tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

- Insisto. Deberíamos hacer una radiografía. Podría ser neumonía.

- Oh, no lo creo.-dije con lo que me queda de fuerza.

- ¿Qué tal si dejas que yo lo decida, considerando que soy el médico?

Después de ser unos minutos de pruebas los resultados ya estaban en manos de mi doctora y otro médico que aún no se quien sea.

- Lo que sospechábamos – dijo el médico – Neumonía

- ¿Eso qué significa?-Pregunto Jade preocupada.

- La neumonía es una enfermedad del sistema respiratorio que consiste en la inflamación de los espacios alveolares de los pulmones. Para resumir, como usted sabe, en los pulmones, a nivel alveolar, se realiza el intercambio gaseoso con los vasos sanguíneos. El alvéolo pulmonar es una pequeña bolsa hasta la que penetran terminales arteriales y venosos. Los capilares arteriales recogen el oxígeno de la inspiración, y los venosos descargan el dióxido de carbono que es expulsado por las vías respiratorias. Con una neumonía los alvéolos se llenan de líquido y no puede completarse el intercambio gaseoso, por lo que baja la saturación de oxígeno en sangre. Sus pulmones se hinchan, lo cual afecta su funcionamiento.

- ¿Es grave? – indagó aun preocupada

- No. – Aseguró la doctora Grey – No tiene por qué serlo. De hecho, podría seguir el tratamiento desde casa, aunque yo preferiría hospitalizarla un par de días.

- ¿Hospitalizarme? – Digo con una voz apenas audible– ¿Por qué debo hospitalizarme? ¿Es necesario?

- El tratamiento a seguir es con antibióticos. Si le ingresamos le pasaríamos los antibióticos por vía intravenosa, aunque después de un par de días podría continuar con el tratamiento en casa.

Un doctor llego junto a mí y me dijo que me iba a canalizar para sedarme y ponerme antibióticos para la infección. Dijo la palabra mágica porque de nuevo mis fuerzas estaban de vuelta conmigo. Solté la mano de Jade para poner ambas manos bajo mi pecho e impulsarme para levantarme de esa camilla. Le tenía terror a las agujas, eran mi pesadilla desde niña.

-Tori, solo es un piquete te lo prometo, después te sentirás mucho– me hablo tiernamente y volvió a tomar mi mano.

-Señorita, tienes que salir – indico uno de los médicos.

-Nno – pedí – no tte vayaas.

-No te preocupes no te dejare lo prometo.-me sentía segura con ella aquí. Sé que es tonto y que apenas la conozco pero en verdad creo que la quiero-¿Hay alguien a quien quieras llamar Tori? – Jade pregunto.

-André – logre decir – llama a André – Jade frunció el ceño.

Jade tomo mi teléfono y se alejó unos momentos tenía que avisarle a André que se pospondría la grabación del video. Era tonto que a pesar de estar en el hospital no quería fallar a mis compromisos y menos si era con un amigo.

-Un piquetito Victoria – dijo el otro doctor, y en realidad no dolió tanto – ¡Listo! – dijo y suspire agradecida.

-¿Ya ves? – Jade acariciaba mi mano y su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía – eso fue todo Tori, ya paso.

El efecto de los sedantes estaba actuando más rápido de lo que pensé y me relaje de inmediato. Ahora ya no me sentía mal y podía disfrutar del contacto de la piel de Jade con la mía.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – Puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja – cuéntame, ¿porque sonríes?

-Noo – moví un poco mi cabeza.

-Anda, dime que piensas.

-No voy a hablar – dije arrastrando mis palabras – nada, nada.

-Si te lo pido por favor, ¿me lo dirás?

-A ti menosh que a nadie – me sentía flotar – nunca, no.

-¿Porque a mí no? – frunció las cejas intrigada.

-Porque despuésh te vass a burlar de mi– soltó una risa adorable y me dijo al oído.

-De ti jamás Vega ¡jamás! – fue lo último que escuche de ella porque los sedantes me vencieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori POv**

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación diferente y Jade aun sostenía mi mano.

-Bienvenida de regreso – lo había cumplido. Jade se había quedado conmigo todo el tiempo como prometió.

-¿Sabes?, afuera hay alguien que quiere verte y a mi asesinarme y no tengo la menor idea de porque – sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y soltó mi mano. Escuche que se abría una puerta y la voz de André lleno la habitación. Aun me pesaban los parpados.

-¡Victoria Vega! – Empezó a regañarme– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Me hablan a casi media una chica para avisar que estas en el hospital.

-Mhumm – fue lo único que salió de mi boca y sonreí. André me dijo que Trina y Robie estaba a fuera esperando para poder verme y que no me preocupara ya que la grabación del video se posponía hasta el próximo mes.

Yo no quería permanecer más tiempo en el hospital, hable con mi doctor y dijo que en unas tres o cuatro horas podría regresar a casa, solo querían mantenerme un rato más en observación. Y también salí con la condición de tomar mi tratamiento como debía de ser para evitar complicaciones. André propuso que el me cuidaría pero al final Robie lo convenció de que él podía

Dormí un par de horas más y después de tres horas más una enfermera me dijo que podía irme. Robie ya tenía listo el auto para poder salir del hospital. Jade aún seguía hay tenía que disculparme por molestarla.

-Hola-dije con voz aun algo ronca-perdón por lo de anoche en verdad lo siento. No sabía que tu tenías el teléfono de Beck.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Tori, pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

-Prometo que es la primera y última vez que te hago correr – sonreí.

Salimos del hospital y yo seguía muy mareada, por los medicamentos. Jade me acompaño hasta el auto y me ayudo a subir para después ir a coches ella también. Jade venía siguiéndonos en su auto.

-Toir, antes de que lleguemos explícame que sucede, no se te despega un segundo y puedo jurar que me veía feo a mí y a André antes de que se diera cuenta de que yo no juego para su equipo, ¿Cómo no lo había notado eh?

-Cuando me sentí mal intente llamar a todos pero nadie me contesto así que se me ocurrió llamar a Beck porque Trina estaba con él. Pero Beck había olvidado su celular con Jade, y ella contesto. Apenas podía hablar Robie, fue horrible, me asusté mucho, pero Jade me tranquilizo y no me ha dejado sola desde entonces. Y viene atrás, en su auto ¿verdad? – pregunte sonriente.

Robie asintió. – Ay Tori, es muy guapa ¿sabías? – Suspiro-incluso para mí que no me gustan las mujeres, ellas es sexy.

-Sí, Robie, muy guapo. Trátala bien ¿sí?, se ha portado realmente bien – bostece, seguía con mucho sueño.

Llegamos a casa Robie y Jade me ayudaron a bajar e insistieron en llevarme en sus brazos hasta mi cama. Ya muy bien acomodada le pedí a Jade que fuera a descansar ya que se había pasado la noche pendiente de mí. Se negó y me dijo que cuando me durmiera iría rápido a darse un baño y regresaría.

Dormí muchas horas y cuando desperté ya era media tarde. Abrí los ojos y mi habitación estaba llena de arreglos florales y muchos globos que habían llevado las chicas, que ya estaban ahí. No dejaban de disculparse por apagar su teléfono, habían ido al cine y olvidaron prenderlo al salir. Mis departamento estaba lleno de modelos, Robie les había avisado esa mañana.

-Tori, perdóname de nuevo – Trina de verdad estaba contrariada, andar con Beck la tenía muy distraída.

-No te preocupes Trin, por suerte Jade contesto el teléfono – había tenido mucha suerte, de eso estaba segura.

-Claro hermana, tu amor platónico llego a salvarte, es tener suerte – no podía creer lo que decía – además ella dijo que estará en un rato aquí por si te sintieras mal.-Yo solo me sonroje pero deje pasar su comentario.

Las chicas me ayudaron a darme un baño y luego Robie me dio mis medicamentos. Todo estaba muy bien, podía respirar mejor, ya no tenía temperatura y ya tenía apetito de nuevo. Se quedaron un par de horas después se retiraron.

Robie intenta hacer que tome ese horroroso medicando.

-Hazlo, para que mañana puedas salir sin problemas - yo asentí mañana las modelos principales de chanel tendríamos una cena a la que no podía faltar. Se escuchó un ruido y desvíe la mirada hacia la puerta. Mi cara se ilumino.

-¿Salir? ¿Quién va a salir? – dijo la dueña de la que se había convertido en mi voz favorita. Enfundada en jeans negros, una camisa de algodón gris oscuro y su chamarra negra se veía tan guapa que solo dese no verme tan mal.

-Mañana es una cena especial para las modelos de Chanel y nuestra querida Tori tiene que estar bien para poder asistir.-contesto Robie.

-¿Cómo estas Vega?, ¿cómo te sientes? – se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

-¿Vega? – Fruncí el ceño – creí que ya lo habías superado Jade, es Tori.

-Me gusta más Vega - puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Dime, ¿cómo pasaste la tarde?, ¿descansaste?

-Si mucho, ya me siento mucho mejor.

En ese momento Robie entro con las pastillas, abrí la boca para protestar pero fue inútil.

-Oh, Tori – recalco mi nombre – como me hubiera gustado poder acompañarte mañana a esa gran cena, es una lástima que por una pastilla no vaya a ser así – eso era chantaje ¿no?

Detrás de Jade, Robie me hacía gestos como de victoria. Ese grandísimo traidor me las iba a pagar. Tome las pastillas.

-Tori, tengo que ir a mi apartamento por unas cosas, no creo tardar ¿estarás bien?

-No te preocupes, me quedare aquí hasta que regreses, tomate tu tiempo – dijo Jade y yo no podía estar más feliz.

-Jade quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí…

-No digas nada – me interrumpió – lo haría mil veces más, aunque esperemos que no sea necesario.

-¿Sabes? También quiero… – suspire y me detuve. No era un buen momento aun.

-¿Que Vega? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – su voz me estremeció.

-Nada – no pude evitar bostezar y eso me salvo de que no insistiera.

Seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia y luego me pregunto hacia cuanto tiempo nos conocíamos André y yo. Le dije que desde hace cuatro años y le conté algunas aventuras que han pasado. Tal vez sea idea mía pero parecía celosa de André.

-No me engañas, son algo más. Por la forma en que estaba en el hospital parecía ser tu novio– me reí y no quise sacarla de su error. Me fui resbalando en la cama ya que las medicinas eran fuertes y me dieron más sueño del que ya tenía. Estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Descansa, no luches por mantenerte despierta. Cierra los ojos – me ordeno.

-Eres muy mandona Jade – le dije sin más y ella solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-No, soy realista. Te estas quedando dormida pero eres muy terca – al escucharla decirme terca abrí los ojos como platos.

-No soy terca – dije indignada – soy persistente, lo que es muy diferente.

-Exacto – se inclinó y quedamos las dos muy cerca – eres la terca más persistente que he conocido en mi vida.

-He vuelto, ¿no me tarde mucha verdad? – ah, iba a matar a Robie, ¡lo iba a matar!

-No, nada – dijo Jade mientras se alejaba un poco de mi – bueno, tengo que irme. Descansa mucho para que amanezcas mejor y puedas salir mañana.

-Lo hare – creo que soné decepcionada.

-Buenas Noches Vega, descansa – me dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

-Adiós Robie – salió de mi habitación con su sonrisa en el rostro.

Robie acompaño a Jade al elevador mientras hablaban. Aún estaba sorprendida al ver esa confabulación, ¿eso era? ¿Podría llamarlo así? ¿Se habían unido en mi contra?

-Ni lo pienses siquiera Tori – me miro despreocupado – te conozco y estarás pensando que estoy de su lado ¿no es así?

-¡Ni me digas Robie! – Respondí – cada vez que puedes me dejas a solas con ella. Pero es divina, ¿qué te dijo?

-Solo me pidió que la llamara si necesitábamos algo, que no importaba la hora – me guiño un ojo.

-Me gusta, ¡me gusta mucho! – Chille emocionada – no puedo esperar a mañana.

-Pues muy bien "Vega" vamos a dormir que necesitamos estar muy bien mañana, ya sabes, tengo que hacer que te comportes – soltamos un par de carcajadas y se fue a la habitación que había adoptado como suya. Mientras, me dormía pensando en cómo sería ser besada por Jadelyn West.

Esa noche dormí espléndidamente. No tuve molestias y tampoco me volvió la fiebre y además de todo eso soñé con la imagen de Jade sentado junto a mí en mi cama.

Robie me despertó temprano con un yogurt para tomar mis medicinas. Haría todo lo necesario para estar bien esa noche, quería ir a cenar con Jade, sé que tal vez ella no lo ve como una cita pero yo sí. Cuando descubrí que era lesbiana nunca creí poder encontrar a alguien, pero creo que Jade es la indicada.

Me puse de acuerdo con Robie para que Paulina, moviera un poco las próximas sesiones de fotos para poder estar recuperada y poder trabajar al cien por ciento. Siempre me ha gustado ser muy responsable con mi trabajo.

Dormí un rato más en lo que llegaba la hora para empezar a arreglarme. El tomar los medicamentos me volvía una dormilona total. El teléfono sonó pero Robie contesto al segundo timbrazo y ya no pude dormir más. Me levante y fui a la cocina por una taza de té. Me recosté un momento más en la cama mientras tomaba mi té cuando Robie asomo la cabeza con su sonrisa diabólica del gato feo de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-¿A qué se debe tu hermosa sonrisa? – fui directa.

-Ay Tori, no sé si deba decirte – ronroneo.

-Habla o calla para siempre.

-Me pregunto… ¿que pasara si tomo la segunda opción? – era perverso.

-Pues lo más probable es que explotes como un sapo– puse cara de asco y el también.

-Jade acaba de llamar para saber cómo habías pasado la noche, le dije que muy bien y que seguías dormida. Me pregunto si te habías tomado tus medicamentos y le dije que sí. Viene por ti a las cuatro en puntito – término de hablar y respiro muy profundo.

No podía ser cierta tanta felicidad. Jade había llamado para saber de mí y ella vendría a buscarme para la cena. Por un momento creí que solo lo hizo para que tomara el medicamento. Tenía que apurarme, quería estar lista a tiempo para cuando llegara. No tenía ni idea de que ponerme y estaban comenzando a picarme las pantorrillas de los nervios.

-¡Robie, al closet¡ – grite – ¡no sé qué ponerme! Tengo que darme un baño y arreglarme el cabello, no sé si tenemos tiempo suficiente.

Quería estar perfecta sobre todo esa tarde, necesitaba estarlo. Tenía que sentirme muy segura. Aunque al verla siempre quedaba como una niña tonta.

-Tori, aún faltan tres largas horas, por supuesto que estarás lista – dijo Robie-Además, ¿Por qué tantos nervios? – entrecerró los ojos.

-Nada Robie, solo que estoy feliz – le confesé – muy feliz.

Justo a las cuatro en punto el timbre de la puerta sonó. Yo estaba en mi habitación escuchando a Robie.

-Hola Jade, pasa, Tori estará aquí en un momento – dijo con calma. Yo no quise hacerla esperar ni un segundo y que pensara que era una impuntual. Salí al salón al escuchar mi nombre.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – camine hacia ella y le sonreí. Verla con hermoso vestido azul oscuro que se amoldaba tan bien a su cuerpo, marcándose aún más en la parte de su pecho, quitaba el aliento. La vi mirarme divertida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sonroje. Al darme cuenta, baje la mirada y no supe que hacer.

-Vega, te ves muy bien – se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla – que bueno ver que te recuperas rápido.

-Gracias, a ti la verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho – me mordí el labio inferior.

-Definitivamente sí. ¿Nos vamos? – Robie solo observaba como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y Robie subió a la parte trasera y yo por supuesto en el lugar del copiloto. Ya me estaba acostumbrando mucho a ese auto. No se me hizo muy largo el trayecto gracias a la música de fondo y a la plática de Jade y Robie. Este par se estaba llevando bien.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy elegante claro que al ser un evento de Chanel es lo que siempre se espera. Algunas de las chicas sabían sobre mi preferencia sexual por lo que no les incomodo mi compañía, pero otras me veían como si estuviera follado delante de ellas. Jade solo las ignoraba pero a mí en verdad me incomoda esta situación. Convivimos un rato pero ya quería salir de eses lugar.

-¿Cansada? Hoy fue una larga tarde – dijo con voz suave.

-Un poco – admití tratando de ver sus ojos con tan poca luz.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Si por favor.

Me levante del sillón, me despedí de los chicos y salimos al corredor.

-¿Vamos? – camine junto a ella hacia mientras iba por los abrigos. Se puso su abrigo y con cuidado me ayudo a ponerme el mío. Salimos de la casa y esta vez el aire no soplo con mucha fuerza pero no me importo y seguí agarrada de su brazo hasta que llegamos al auto. Subí, me ayudo con el cinturón y pude impregnarme de su aroma. Con los ojos cerrados aspire el olor a Jade.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto al oírme suspirar.

-Sí, todo muy bien – respondí y sentí que me empezaba a ruborizar otra vez. Con la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo notarlo afortunadamente.

Llegamos a mi apartamento. Tome su brazo y entramos al elevador y aunque se cerraron las puertas, no lo solté. Ella solo volteo un poco su cabeza hacia mi sin decir nada, podía escuchar su respiración rítmica y profunda. Llegamos a mi piso y salimos. Metí la llave y abrí. No tenía ni idea de que hacer pero no quería que se fuera, así que entre y abrí más la puerta en una clara invitación a que pasara y Jadee acepto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofrecí

- Solo un poco de agua estaría bien – camine a la cocina y me siguió. Trataba de controlar mis movimientos para que mi nerviosismo no se notara, lo había hecho infinidad de veces, ¿porque no tendría que funcionar ahora?

Serví dos vasos y le di uno. Me senté en una de las sillas altas de la cocina. Ella me gustaba mucho, demasiado quizás y guardarme ese nuevo sentimiento no me estaba haciendo nada bien. Yo no me podía quedar así sin más, sin decirle lo que sentía, que cada vez que me miraba como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, sentía que me quemaba. Que cada vez que me tocaba sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica correr por todo mi cuerpo, que me sonrojaba de solo pensar en sentir sus labios en los míos. Que quería tocar su cabello y que mis dedos se perdieran en ella, que quería…

-¿En qué piensas Vega? – sus ojos verdes eran tan perturbadores.

-Jade – intente hablar – yo quiero darte las gracias por… - fui interrumpida.

-No, ni lo menciones, ya te he dicho que lo haría mil veces más – dijo con voz baja.

La sentí tan cerca de mí, podía oler su olor a café tan delicioso, podía escuchar su respiración. Me gire de pronto y quedamos a unos centímetros. En ese momento solo pude perderme e la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. Estábamos tan cerca la una de la otra que con un mínimo movimiento podría tocar sus labios con los míos.

Dios mío, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Cuando la tenía tan cerca pero que no me atrevía a tocar sus labios aunque me moría por hacerlo. Sentía claramente como mi pecho subía y bajaba debido a mi agitada respiración. Baje la mirada y camine fuera de la cocina hacia la sala con Jade detrás de mí. Me senté en el sillón, apoye mis codos en las rodillas y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Que sucede? – puso una mano en mi hombro mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y apretaba más las manos sobre mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien Vega? ¿Necesitas algo? – Tenía que decirle pero ¿Cómo?

-Estoy bien, yo solo quería – me detuve sin saber si debía continuar.

-¿Qué pasa?, dime – dijo abrazándome levemente. Si no le decía en ese momento lo que sentía ya jamás podría, así que respire hondo y seguí.

-Desde el día que llame porque estaba enferma, nunca me has dejado sola. En el hospital permaneciste a mi lado todo el tiempo, haciéndome sentir acompañada, tranquilizándome. Me cuidaste aun cuando ya estaba aquí en casa y hoy te has portado inmejorable conmigo, me haces sentir muy especial Jade.

Hablaba mientras observaba los dedos de mis manos hechos nudo de los nervios pero cuando la mire, cuando me atreví a mirar su bello perfil, más decidida estaba a terminar de decirle como me sentía cuando estaba junto a ella. Ver solo un lado de su rostro, su frente y su nariz así como sus labios que moría por tocar con los míos.

-Jade– respire más hondo que antes – tú me gustas.

Ella levanto un poco su cara y también respiro. Yo esperaba que dijera algo pero por un largo momento no dijo nada ni se movió un milímetro solo parpadeaba. Después de un minuto comencé a dudar de lo que había hecho. Seguía sin moverse y yo podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzarían a correr por mis mejillas. Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse y hasta ese momento no había obtenido ni una sola reacción de ella.

-¿Sabes? – Me atreví a decir – no te dije esto para que me declararas tu amor eterno, si lo hice es porque realmente quería que lo supieras y porque no podía guardármelo aquí dentro más tiempo. Nunca supe que esperar, bueno, en realidad con tu forma de tratarme estos últimos días me hice muchas ilusiones, también pude pensar que tal vez me rechazarías, pero lo que jamás me espere tanta indiferencia. No entiendo entonces porque te portaste así conmigo durante todo el día de hoy, hasta hace apenas unos minutos, ¿qué pretendías entonces? – Ella solo veía mi rostro sin decir nada– Creo que ya no me interesa saberlo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente antes que mis lágrimas corrieran más profusamente sobre mi rostro. Fui hacia la puerta, la abrí cuan ancha era y me encamine al pasillo que llevaba hacia mi habitación.

-Gracias por todo Jade– dije sin mirar atrás – cierra cuando te vayas.

En la última frase mi voz se quebró y Jade se levantó, cerró la puerta y yo creí que se había marchado pero estaba detrás de mí y me tomo por los hombros sin lastimarme. Intento voltearme sin hacer mucha presión pero no lo logro. Me moví para zafarme sin tener éxito y bajo sus brazos cerrándolos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¡Tori! ¡Detente por favor! – Estaba luchando para salir de su abrazo – ¡ven!, quiero que me escuches.

-¡suéltame y vete!

-No te voy a soltar hasta que estés tranquila y me escuches.

-Ya no me interesa escucharte Jade, todo está muy claro.

-Ahora yo quiero que me escuches porque si tengo algo que decirte. Te vas a quedar muy quieta, te voy a soltar, ¿entendiste? - deje de moverme porque me asusto que me gritara – ¿entendiste?

Asentí muy suavemente y empezó a soltarme despacio. Permanecí quieta y cuando estuve fuera de sus brazos me tomo de la mano para llevarme a un sillón pero no me moví.

-¡Ya basta Tori!, ¡vas a escucharme! – gruño mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello y la otra estaba en su cadera.

-Yo no soy buena para ti. Yo no debo ser lo que tu buscas – su voz fue menos agresiva – tú te mereces a alguien mejor – ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? – Yo no soy una persona con la que desearías tener una relación créeme. Me siento muy mal por haberte dado la impresión de que me interesabas – al escuchar sus palabras me pegue a la pared y me deje deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el piso frío. Jade intento detenerme mientras me resbalaba pero bruscamente moví mis brazos y se alejó unos pasos.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada y no te mereces una relación así. Tú necesitas encontrar a alguien que quiera formar una familia contigo, que quiera cuidar de ti, que te jure amor eterno y yo no puedo darte eso.

Yo no podía y no quería comprender lo que Jade decía. Simplemente dejaba que sus palabras pasaran sobre mí sin pretender razonarlas.

- Me preocupas y puedo decirte que en este par de días te tomado mucho cariño y me preocupa tu bienestar. Me gusta cuidar de ti, pero eso es porque te tengo cariño, nada más. Tampoco puedo negarte que me gustas – gire un poco mi cabeza al oír estas palabras – pero no solo por eso te merecerías una relación sin futuro. Créeme que lo último que hubiera querido es hacerte daño. Pero prefiero decírtelo ahora antes de que puedas lastimarte más deseando algo que nunca te voy a poder ofrecer.

-Levántate, ven – hizo un intento por levantarme pero me negué.

-Vete Jade– murmure.

-No me iré hasta que te levantes de ahí.

-Por el "cariño" que me tienes, vete y déjame sola – pronuncie esa palabra con ironía.

La escuche caminar en el pasillo y después como la puerta se cerró.

Gracias en verdad por todos sus reviews, son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

madameduvergiere : Si nada mejor que una mujer equipada. Por lo que también cambiare en algunos capitulo la clasificación a M.

kuro: Los celos apenas iniciaran esto solo son pequeños momentos ya el siguiente capítulo será más intenso.

Gabuoo: Que gusto que te gustara. Saludos.

Nara375: No sé qué significa Futa O.o. y los de Jade, Trina y Beck se explicara en el POv jade. Saludos.

Misticgwen: Si la química y algunas cosas son de algunos momentos personales que he pesto. Un gusto que te guste.

Mica: Gracias por tu comentario he intentare hacer a Jade una cursi total, pero claro con su personalidad.

Chanel07k: Intentare actualizar por lo menos cada semana. Si no llego a actualizar será culpa de la escuela.

Yoshi: Si y ahora creo que en este capítulo también le toco sufrir, pero tranquila ya poco a poco se arreglara…o eso creo.

jhey vi: Si Jade será muy protectora con Tori en esta historia. Que gusto que te gustara su interacción.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo es clasificación M si alguien no le gusta leer esto temas no lo haga.**

**Jade POv**

Me quedé sola después de que Beck saliera de mi apartamento con la loca de su novia. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Contesté y nadie respondió. Pregunté por segunda vez y escuché una voz débil, le costaba trabajo hablar. Pidió hablar con Trina pero a pesar de que yo sabía quién era volví a preguntar para asegurarme.

Efectivamente era Vega y se escuchaba muy mal. Al escucharla hacer grandes esfuerzos para apenas darse a entender, como pude, traté de saber si estaba herida, si podía moverse, etc. En seguida salí a su casa pero en el camino nunca perdí comunicación con ella. La oí quejarse de dolor pero ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido? Su respiración también se notaba por momentos más agitada y yo, literalmente estaba muriéndome de los nervios. Sentí que la angustia me carcomía entera.

Al llegar a su edificio convencí con mis tijeras al conserje de que me abriera la puerta del apartamento de Vega. Entramos por fin y la encontré en su cama titiritando de frío y ardiendo en fiebre. Era lógico después de su sesión de fotos.

No entendía nada pero yo no era el doctor, así que la envolví en la sábana mientras me rogaba que no la llevara al hospital. Me estaba costando mucho ignorar sus palabras suplicándome entre lágrimas no sacarla de ahí pero sabía bien que tenía que hacerlo, así que traté de calmarla y le prometí que no la dejaría sola ni un segundo y fue la promesa más fácil de hacer en toda mi vida.

En el hospital cada vez estaba más débil y me asustó verla ponerse peor en tan poco tiempo. No soltaba su mano para que supiera que estaba con ella y que ahí me quedaría todo el tiempo.

Nos llevaron a un cuarto con grandes lámparas. Cuando Vega se dio cuenta del cuarto en el que estaba, intentó levantarse y me rogaba cada vez con mayor angustia en su voz que la sacara de ahí. Era obvio del pánico que le tenía a los hospitales así que no deje de intentar que se tranquilizara, sosteniendo su mano y repitiéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que no me movería de su lado.

Cuando le pregunte si quería que llame a alguien sentí un golpe en el hígado, no me había gustado pero tuve que llamarle.

Al principio no podía entender bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero lo que era un hecho era que sólo trataba de ocultar el sol con un dedo. Vega me gustaba y no quería que fuese así ya que bien sabía que cuando supiera lo que soy saldría huyendo igual que todas ¿Por qué todo se estaba complicando en mi vida?

Estaba explicando a los médicos como fue que se enfermó tan rápido. La imagen que se formó de su recuerdo en mi mente fue muy perturbadora y di gracias de estar sentada, de otro modo hubiera sido demasiado penoso para mí.

Después de que los médicos terminaron su trabajo yo estaba ahí con ella, sosteniendo su mano y que ella lo había pedido así, los doctores solo me veían esperando alguna reacción, que sacara sus conclusiones y que cerrara el pico.

Estuve con ella cuando, la cambiaron de habitación, esperando para que hablara con su tal André, que llegara Robie y Trina. Incluso acompañarla hasta su casa una vez que los médicos la dieron de alta.

No me cansaba de mirarla dormir, tranquila y relajada. Era tan hermosa, era perfecta, no tenía ningún defecto ante mis ojos. Sus ojos cafés tenían una mirada tan profunda que casi podías ver su alma en ellos, su glorioso cuerpo, su piel, su cabello me volvía loca ¿Desde cuándo carajos me había vuelto tan cursi? No tenía la menor idea, solo sentía una inmensa necesidad de hacerla sentir bien.

Me comprometí para acompañarla a una cena, con puras modelos. Quién lo diría hace un mes las odiaba. Ella en muy poco tiempo estaba cambiándome o mostrando como en realidad soy.

Estaba muy cómoda platicando con ella, no tenía la necesidad de estar a la defensiva cuidando mis barreras, de una u otra forma sin darme cuenta, ella ya estaba trepando por ellas y yo no sabía si quería hacer algo al respecto.

Me preocupaba por ella como lo había hecho nunca con alguien. En la cena se mostraba incomoda por lo que parecían ser algunas compañeras se veía un poco cansada, así que la lleve a su casa y lo que pensé tardaría algún tiempo en surgir, estaba ahora justo frente de mí.

-Desde el día que llame porque estaba enferma, nunca me has dejado sola. En el hospital permaneciste a mi lado todo el tiempo, haciéndome sentir acompañada, tranquilizándome. Me cuidaste aun cuando ya estaba aquí en casa y hoy te has portado inmejorable conmigo, me haces sentir muy especial Jade.

-Jade tú me gustas.

Permanecí en silencio más tiempo del que debía, pero estaba aterrada, estos sentimientos los tuve antes y no terminaron bien. Sé que cuando escuche hermafrodita huira igual que Tara.

-¿Sabes? No te dije esto para que me declararas tu amor eterno, si lo hice es porque realmente quería que lo supieras y porque no podía guardármelo aquí dentro más tiempo. Nunca supe que esperar, bueno, en realidad con tu forma de tratarme estos últimos días me hice muchas ilusiones, también pude pensar que tal vez me rechazarías, pero lo que jamás me espere tanta indiferencia. No entiendo entonces porque te portaste así conmigo durante todo el día de hoy, hasta hace apenas unos minutos, ¿qué pretendías entonces? Creo que ya no me interesa saberlo.

Se puso de pie y yo seguía intentando controlar mis emociones, la abrió en una clara invitación a que saliera de su casa cuando noté que lloraba mientras caminaba en el pasillo.

La alcancé y quise abrazarla sin hacerle daño y voltearla para que me mirara a los ojos pero lo único que pude hacer fue rodearla por la cintura entre mis brazos.

-Gracias por todo Jade cierra cuando te vayas.

Estaba haciéndole daño para que ella no me hiriera, es egoísta lo sé. Me acerque a ella para rodearla con mis brazos de la cintura.

-¡Tori! ¡Detente por favor! – Intentaba hablar los más tranquila que podia – ¡ven!, quiero que me escuches.

-¡suéltame y vete!

-No te voy a soltar hasta que estés tranquila y me escuches.

-Ya no me interesa escucharte Jade, todo está muy claro.

-Ahora yo quiero que me escuches porque si tengo algo que decirte. Te vas a quedar muy quieta, te voy a soltar, ¿entendiste? – En este momento ya estaba alterada– ¿entendiste?

-¡Ya basta Tori!, ¡vas a escucharme! –aunque no sabía que decir exactamente.

-Yo no soy buena para ti. Yo no debo ser lo que tus buscas, tú te mereces a alguien mejor. Yo no soy una persona con la que desearías tener una relación créeme. Me siento muy mal por haberte dado la impresión de que me interesabas.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada y no te mereces una relación así. Tú necesitas encontrar a alguien que quiera formar una familia contigo, que quiera cuidar de ti, que te jure amor eterno y yo no puedo darte eso.

Tori comenzó a resbalarse por la pared en la cual estaba recargada y quedó sentada en el piso frío. Quise evitarlo pero al acercarme me alejó con sus brazos.

Estaba completamente acostada en el suelo helado, llorando por mi culpa. Era la mayor imbécil que había sobre la tierra. Pero era mejor acabar con eso de una vez.

- Me preocupas y puedo decirte que en este par de días te tomado mucho cariño y me preocupa tu bienestar. Me gusta cuidar de ti, pero eso es porque te tengo cariño, nada más. Tampoco puedo negarte que me gustas pero no solo por eso te merecerías una relación sin futuro. Créeme que lo último que hubiera querido es hacerte daño. Pero prefiero decírtelo ahora antes de que puedas lastimarte más deseando algo que nunca te voy a poder ofrecer.

-Levántate, ven – seguía negándose a moverse.

-Vete Jade – dijo sollozando.

-No me iré hasta que te levantes de ahí.

-Por el "cariño" que me tienes, vete y déjame sola.

Eso último me golpeo de frente. Ella tenía razón, si de alguna forma la quería, debía alejarme de su vida. Me incliné para rozar su mejilla por última vez.

-Vete – dijo al sentir mis dedos en su rostro.

-Por el "cariño" que me tienes, vete y déjame sola – pronuncio esa palabra con ironía.

Quise despedirme pero tal vez fue mejor irme sin decir nada más.

¿Por qué había tenido que terminar así un día tan bueno? Todo parecía ir bien, ella se sentía muy bien, se veía muy bien, la cena estuvo también muy bien, pasamos un rato muy agradable y al final del día yo lo arruino como siempre.

Eso no estaba nada bien para ninguno de las dos. Tal vez Vega este triste por unos dos meses pero ya se le pasara y yo quedare en la historia.

…

Después de varios tormentosos días pensando en Vega, estaba decidida a hacer algo para poder sacarla de mi mente aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Tenerla en mi pensamiento constantemente era horrible, provocaba erecciones cuando no debía. Parecía un adolecente hormonal y eso podía traerme problemas y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Un día incluso pasé por casa de mis padres para saludarlos. Casi nunca lo hacía por los muchos acosos por parte de ambos ya que no los podía complacer. No era el hombre que papá quería, pero le agradaba al menos que me gusten las mujeres. Decidí ser mujer como mamá lo quiso, pero jamás fui tan femenina. Fue peor cuando era una niña.

Flashback

Desde que tengo memoria mis padres me han confundido con respecto a lo que soy. Mi padre siempre quiso un varón, yo era lo más cercano a lo que quiso. Intento de todo llevarme a deportes, decir que me llamaba Jake con sus amigos, ropa de niño.

Mientras mi madre hacia que usara vestido, me inscribía en ballet, con ella yo era Jadelyn.

Esto sucedió los primeros diez años de vida, que como es de esperar me confundieron yo no sabía que era y mis padres no pudieron dar respuesta a mi preguntas, así que fuimos al médico.

Creí que todo lo podía solucionar el, pero tan solo dijo cuando llegue la etapa de la adolescencia tu cuerpo cambiara ya sea para que seas hombre o mujer. Solo esperar.

A los doce años tuve mi primera menstruación, mis pechos comenzaron a crecer el único problema que no fue lo único que creció, todo se complicó con la primera erección. Al parecer incluso dentro de lo extraño yo era aún más extraña. Al desarrollar ambos sexos.

Fin Flashback

Estaba confundida, me sentía a gusto estando con ella, estaba fascinada, pero sobre todo estaba confundida porque no sabía si quería intentar algo una vez más y después de mucho pensar llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarla seguir su camino y continuar con mi vida. Lo mejor era no engañarnos, incluso a mis padres les cuesta aceptarme.

Estuve trabajando muy duro todo este tiempo en la grabación de la película, eso ayudaba para no pensar todo el tiempo en ella. Llegaba muy tarde a casa y me despertaba muy temprano para regresar.

El sábado llego y a media tarde ya estaba en casa descansando. Mi teléfono sonó y respondí sin mirar quién llamaba.

-¡Jade!

-Hola Beck, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Feliz Jade, feliz! – dijo mi amigo.

-Qué bueno Rose, ¡Me da mucho gusto! – Fingí alegría – dime, ¿para qué me llamas?

-Hoy voy a tener una pequeña fiesta porque estoy festejando que… ¡Me comprometí con Trina!

-Beck muchas felicidades, me da gusto por ti – dije tratando de sonar contenta.

-¡Gracias! Y bueno, necesito que mi mejor amiga venga a festejar con nosotros.

-Oh Beck, no creo…

-¡Ni te atrevas a faltar! – me amenazó muy serio.

-Te espero ahí, es en el club de la vez pasada, sé puntual, adiós.

¡Muy bien Beck! Se comprometía. ¡Perfecto!

Me tumbé en la cama dispuesta a dormirme esperando despertar hasta el domingo. Casi a las ocho abrí los ojos y me puse una almohada en la cara para intentar seguir con mi sueño. Un par de vueltas en la cama y treinta minutos después, me levanté y me metí al baño a darme una ducha. Me vestí y salí hacia el club.

Había mucho tráfico aunque era un sábado por la noche y se me hizo una eternidad el llegar al club el cual estaba a reventar. En la puerta le entregué las llaves al valet y entré. Caminé entre la gente buscando el área donde estarían los invitados de Beck y no tardé mucho en encontrarlo. Era un espacio bastante grande y había mucha gente alrededor, ya que era V.I.P., en especial muchas mujeres mirando hacia la mesa más cercana a la pista. Me acerqué un poco más y no me sorprendí mucho al verla. Ahí estaba Vega con un tipo y bailando muy juntos. Todas las chicas que estaban alrededor lo miraban idiotizadas y él ni siquiera parecía notarlas, estaba muy entretenido con Vega, y ella parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho.

Qué rápido pasaban los días. Parecía que había sido apenas la semana pasada cuando Vega me había dicho que yo le gustaba. Pero después de todo estaba bien, no quería que esa chiquilla sufriera y mucho menos por mí. Siguió con su vida ¿No?

Pero aunque así fuera, no indicaba que yo estuviera muy feliz. Verla con ese sujeto me daba coraje, no me gustaba la forma en que la tocaba, ni la forma en que la veía, ni que se le acercara tanto al hablarle, ni como bailaban, ¡Nada! No me gustaba nada.

Dos cosas tenía muy claras: una, Vega me gustaba mucho y dos, tenía miedo a ser rechazada cuando sepa todo de mí. Así que mientras no pudiera tener más clara la última parte, lo más conveniente iba a ser que me abstuviera de cruzar un límite, por el bien de ambas. Al menos tendría que intentarlo.

No intente acercarme más. Estaba observando a Vega y al tipo con el que estaba y parecía que tenían mucha confianza entre ellos, y también Trina.

La vi ir hacia la mesa y tomar algo pero el tipo ese la jaló para seguir bailando y de pronto el lugar se llenó de gritos y silbidos. El, la tenía tomada de la cintura y ella lo abrazó, tenía su cara hundida en el cuello del sujeto. Todos gritaban y miré hacia una pantalla.

¡Vega estaba bailando con el tipo del video donde ella salía!

Se veía tan cómoda en sus brazos que no me asombré cuando terminó la canción y el sujeto el cargo. El bajo y ella aún mantenía la cara en su cuello.

Se dirigió hacia los baños y la seguí sin pensarlo la tomé del brazo.

-¿No me merezco ni un saludo, Vega? – dije con una sonrisa.

-Jade, hola – me saludó como si saludara a alguien a quien veía a diario

-¿Cómo has estado? – me burlé mientras miraba su hermoso cuerpo cubierto con un vestidito muy sexy.

-Mejor ya deje de tomar medicamentos– se veía radiante y sonrojada, tal vez por bailar con el tipo aquel.

-Si ya veo que estás muy recuperada – no pude evitar decirle eso con sarcasmo.

-Vega … - no sé qué iba a decirle exactamente, me había dejado sin palabras ante eso pero me interrumpió.

-Adiós Jade.

Me quedé ahí parada mirándola irse hacia donde estaba el famoso cantante con el que había ido. Un rato después, me acerque a la mesa donde estaba Beck, el intentaba regañarme porque me estaba un poco pasada de copas.

Platicábamos detrás de la mesa dónde estaba Vega con el chico. No podía desviar la mirada de ella, esa noche en especial se veía preciosa, tenía un brillo en la piel que daban ganas de acariciarla y besarla.

Se pusieron de pie y se despedían de todos cuando se dirigieron a nosotros. Estaban tomados de la mano.

"¿Qué carajos significaba eso?"

-Chicos, nos vamos – estaba sonriente.

El chico dijo algo que no escuche mientras ella lo jalaba de la mano para irse. Los vi alejarse mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y caminaban muy juntos.

"¿Qué sucedía con Vega?"

-Hey Beck porqué se fue tan temprano Vega? – pregunté como si nada.

-No sé, tal vez tenga que levantarse temprano ya sabes cómo es eso – no me decía nada su respuesta pero no preguntaría nada más, conociéndolo, sería como cavar mi propia tumba. El no dejaría de hacer preguntas.

Estuve un rato más y me despedí. Llegué a casa en menos de quince minutos. Estaba pensando en ella y lo contenta que la vi con el tal André. Esto no estaba pintando muy bien para mí y tendría que hacer algo pronto.

¿Hacer algo pronto? ¿En que estaba pensando? Me dormí pensando en cómo resolver mi dilema.

Al día siguiente después de mucho tiempo dudando le marqué y me tomo por sorpresa al hablar sin darme tiempo de decir nada.

-Gracias "amiga" ayer ni te extrañé – dijo sarcástica.

-Mmm gracias por lo de "amiga" y ya lo creo que no debiste extrañarme, si mal no recuerdo estabas con André.

Estaba segura de haberla pillado por el silencio que hubo después.

-¿Hola? – me burlé.

-Hola Jade, creí que eras otra persona pero dime en qué puedo ayudarte – tenía una voz adorable y más cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Vega, me gustaría mucho que aceptaras salir esta noche conmigo, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas? – le pregunté con mi voz más encantadora.

-No Jade, en realidad no creo que tengamos muchas cosas en común y como dijiste la otra noche, busco cosas que no podrás ofrecerme ¿Para qué perder el tiempo no crees? – tenía que aceptar.

-Es sólo una cena Tori, déjame borrar la mala impresión que te dejé.

-Está bien, salgamos.

-Bien. ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las siete?

-A las siete está muy bien.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas Vega, adiós.

-Adiós Jade.

¡Vaya! No había sido tan difícil. Pasaron unas horas y me arreglé para ir por ella. No estaba nerviosa ni pensaba en nada, simplemente quería estar con ella, no esperaba nada, ¡Que resultara lo que tuviera que resultar!

Toqué a su puerta y cuando la abrió, mi mandíbula no tocó el piso gracias a que la tenía colgada aún en mi cara. Se veía bellísima con ese suéter rojo, le sentaba muy bien ese color. ¡Hermosa!

La saludé con un beso y le sugerí que llevara algo más para cubrirse del frío. En el elevador la miraba por el espejo y me pilló mientras sonreía, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Nos recibió una rubia guapa, supongo, porque la verdad, sólo tenía ojos para Vega, pero parecía no ser la única. Al llegar a la mesa le sonrió y se puso a sus órdenes llamándola por su nombre, la había reconocido.

Le pedí que me permitiera pedir por ella ya que conocía el lugar y sabía qué cortes eran los mejores. Pedí una botella de vino y cuando llegó lo serví en su copa después de probarlo.

-Por ti y porque aceptaste venir – quería brindar porque ella estaba ahí conmigo. El vino le había gustado y estaba un poco impaciente porque llegara nuestra cena. Le gustaba el Bife de Chorizo y le celebre que no fuera una modelo de las que no comían pero me dijo que hacía mucho ejercicio para compensar sus gustos de comer y por mantener cierta condición por su trabajo. Era una chica responsable.

La cena llegó, tomé una poco de mi comida y tuve la necesidad de darle ella le dio una mordida pequeña y luego la llevé a mi boca. Cenamos mientras platicábamos y me servía ensalada en el plato así como yo le servía un pedazo del corte que estaba en la mesa. Parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, me sentía en confianza, muy relajada con ella disfrutando ese momento y no pensando en otras cosas.

Sonaron algunos tangos mientras comíamos y no pudo nada, ser más sensual que eso. Terminamos y pedí unos postres, sabía que se negaría por su trabajo. Intentó protestar pero fue en vano. Llegaron a la mesa y tomé una cucharita para darle a probar en la boca. Me gustaba alimentarla, lo sentía tan natural y a ella parecía gustarle, ambas lo disfrutábamos.

La chica que nos recibió, se acercó cuando vio que ya nos levantábamos de la mesa y le pidió a Vega tomarse una foto y aceptó sonriente. Por qué esta chica tenía este imán con todo el mundo en mis ya ahora conocidos celos pasé mi brazo por sus hombros como por instinto y no protestó cuando la atraje hacia mí al salir al frío de la noche.

El viento alboroto un poco su cabello y le quité algunos mechones del rostro y me hubiera encantado dejarle algunos besos por donde había pasado mis dedos. Qué fácil era estar con ella.

El auto llegó y nos dirigimos a su casa, Vega solo movía su pierna al ritmo de lo que escuchaba mientras yo empezaba a perder la calma.

En la puerta de su apartamento se despidió de mí agradeciéndome pero le pedí que me invitara a pasar.

"¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le pedí eso?"

Me ofreció algo de tomar y acepté un vino sólo si ella me acompañaba. Mientras esperaba a que regresara miraba las fotos que tenía sobre una mesita en una esquina y tomé una dónde estaba con su padre supongo, estaban en una obra al parecer con un disfraz de hada, tendría unos diez o doce años creo. Tomé otra donde estaba más pequeña y más adorable aún. Estaba con Trina vestidas con ropa de sus madres supongo y posaban como si fueran grandes modelos. Desde ese momento amé esa fotografía. Tenía un vestido que le quedaba enorme junto con los zapatos y un sombrero, llena de collares y un bolso plateado, con esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto me gustaba.

Llegó junto a mí y me dio una copa. Tomó la fotografía de mis manos y sonrió. La puso de nuevo en la mesita y giró hacia mí, provocando que chocáramos y derramó algo de vino sobre su suéter rojo.

-¡Oh que tonta soy! – se disculpaba camino a la cocina y la seguí.

-Discúlpame Vega, fue por culpa mía.

-No digas eso, fue un accidente – se pasaba algo mojado tratando de limpiarse.

-Déjame a mí – no lo pensé y le quité el trapo que tenía en la mano y comencé a pasarlo por su suéter. Fue algo que simplemente hice sin pensar y después reaccione al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

Pasé mi mano con la servilleta mojada por dónde pensé se había derramado el vino. Sentí su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración la cual podía oír iba aumentando su velocidad. Cerró sus ojos, esperando más y no resistí, la tomé por la cintura acercándola más a mí si eso era posible, tiré el tonto trapo y acaricié con mis dedos ese camino de piel que subía y bajaba, tentándome. Su piel era fina, de seda y por un instante pensé en sustituir mis dedos por mis labios. Hubiera sido glorioso tocar esa porción de piel con mis labios, rozarla con mi lengua, sentir el sabor de su piel. Tuve que apretar más mi mano sobre su cintura al mismo tiempo que acerqué mi boca a la suya, tenía que besarla ya. Respiré su aliento y dejé que mis labios rozaran los suyos para comenzar a moverlos lento, despacio y sin prisas, dejándolos seguir mi ritmo en un beso que poco a poco intente subir de nivel al tocar con mi lengua su labio inferior el cual había estado succionando y se había convertido en una absoluta tortura para mí, separe mis labios y la abracé más fuerte contra mí.

Vega buscó mis labios, intentó besarme y lo hizo, con urgencia, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y con mis dedos en su cabello dije su nombre y de nuevo la bese más exigente, quería probarla con todos mis sentidos, Vega me estaba haciendo perder el control. La mantuve entre mis brazos mientras respirábamos y descanse mi barbilla en su hombro. Le besé detrás de la oreja y pareció estremecerse cuando bajé mi mano por un costado suyo y de regreso mientras la escuche jadear ligeramente y me provocó un terrible dolor, la deseaba mucho y al parecer ella también a mi así que proseguí con las caricias que tanto placer me daba regalarle.

Me besó con pasión y deseo, yo reconocía muy bien eso. Vega me estaba respondiendo y no podía sin duda alguna estar más feliz al saber que al fin disfrutaría de su exquisito cuerpo, saborearía su piel y la haría disfrutar tanto como ella nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Y comenzaría ahí y en ese mismo momento, así que la levante y la senté sobre una de la sillas que estaban cerca quedándome entre sus piernas y la atraje hacia mí por la cintura para besarla pero antes de hacerlo sentí sus pezones duros rozar los míos.

Vega estaba reaccionando a mis caricias, su cuerpo quería más de mí, no era difícil deducirlo. La bese con más pasión y fervor, quería sentirla toda, probarla. Mis manos no querían perder tiempo y acariciaron su espalda y mis labios su cuello, sintiendo el sabor de su piel con mi lengua.

Decidí no prolongar más esa agonía y tomé un botón de su ropa y comencé a desabrocharlo, ya quería verla.

-¡Oh Tori!, ¡Me gustas tanto! – terminé con los botones y retiré la prenda de su pecho, necesitaba admirarla. ¡Era tan hermosa! No resistí y me acerqué para besar esa piel que resaltaba de sus senos, que pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, y presioné mis labios sobre ella. La toqué, la acaricié con mis pulgares aún sobre el brassiere tan sexy que tenía, pero no lo quería interponiéndose entre nosotros, entre mi boca y sus increíbles senos pero me contuve, dibujando sobre él, incitándola llevándola poco a poco hasta enloquecer de deseo, así disfrutaríamos más cuando llegara el momento pero un jadeo suyo me hizo olvidarme de lo que había pensado antes. No pude más y baje el brassiere, no iba a perder tiempo en desabrocharlo, tenía urgencia de ella no podía más. La miré sólo unos segundos y mi fascinación por sus senos me enloqueció, se veían tan firmes, tan perfectos. Mi boca voló hacia ellos y besé uno primero saboreándolo, dibujando con mi lengua pequeños círculos lentos y rápidos después, logrando que gimiera sin pudor, disfrutando mis caricias y yo ya ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas dar un paso más.

Bajé una mano y acaricié su pierna cuan largo era su muslo firme, su piel era tan suave que no podía pensar en ir más despacio, me hacía sentir cosas extrañas pero debía dejar de pensar y sólo concentrarme en darle tanto placer como pudiera. Aventure una mano al interior de sus muslos y la toqué sobre sus bragas, que cálida sensación descubrí al presionar suavemente su centro, y jadeó con deseo, invitándome a continuar haciendo a un lado la tela para recorrer con sumo cuidado su clítoris, ese pequeñito punto que la llevaría a enloquecer un poco más y lo estaba consiguiendo. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y la sentí temblar ligeramente y lo que le faltaba por sentir…

Y después sólo sentí que me empujaba en el pecho. ¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te alejas? – pregunté confundida.

-¿Qué es eso?– me sacó de entre sus piernas y observo el gran bulto formado en mis pantalones.

Claro tenía que ser. Era una estúpida por creer que Vega reaccionaria diferente.

-¿Qué te sucede Vega? ¡Creí que querías iniciar algo conmigo– juré creer que a sí era, si no, no hubiera continuado o no hubiera intentado nada en un principio.

-¡Y yo creí que tú eras una mujer, no yo! – estaba gritándome histérica.

-¿Eso crees Vega? Pues bien, ¡Me voy!– dije tan molesta tanto con ella por ser como las demás y conmigo por ser tan estúpida.

-¡Adiós Vega!, ¡Fue un placer!

Enfurecida como estaba, salí de ahí cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza. Eso era el colmo ¿Qué le sucedía? Al diablo con ella. Al menos ya no me sería difícil mantenerla alejada de mi mente.

Al llegar a casa, me desvestí y me acosté en la cama. No sé si porque en realidad estaba muy cansado, que me quedé profundamente dormido en poco tiempo. Me levante de madrugada para ir a mi set de grabación, cuando Beck me llamo.

-Jade, ¿ya viste los periódicos y las revistas?

No me canso en decir gracias a todos por sus reviews, Favorites, Followers. Nunca espere tan buena aceptación con mi primera historia, espero no fallarles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori Pov**

-¡Adiós Vega!, ¡Fue un placer! – dijo llena de ironía y se dirigió a la puerta.

Azoto la puerta y corrí a mi habitación ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

¡JADE TIENE PENE!

Esa noche dormí pésimo. Me despertaba a cada ratito y no lograba dormir profundo así que a las seis de la mañana que me desperté de nuevo, no volví a intentar dormir y me levante decidida a ir al gimnasio. Necesitaba quemar con ejercicios todas las dudas que rondaban mi mente.

No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando me deje llevar. La verdad es que muy dentro de mi corazón quería buscarla y decir que la aceptaba y quería intentar tener algo serio, de verdad que lo deseaba mucho.

Media hora después de correr en la cinta, llame a Robie.

-Hola Robie, ¿Cómo estás? – dije alegre.

-¿Te caíste de la cama Bella durmiente? ¿O aun no te has dormido picarona?

-Tenemos que ver a Paulina, no tardes – y corte la llamada.

Me bañe y me arregle en el gimnasio y estuve lista a tiempo para ir a nuestra junta con Paulina para los detalles del viaje a Italia y otras cosas que teníamos pendientes.

-Hola Pau, que tienes para nosotros ¿Eh? – pregunte animada aunque por dentro distaba mucho de estarlo.

-Tori, Robie, ¿Que tal el fin de semana?

-Agitado – respondí.

-¿Agitado? No lo dudo Tori – dijo al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba caer unos periódicos y varias revistas sobre el escritorio.

Tome los periódicos y vi fotos mías con Jade cuando salimos a cenar. Todos los titulares eran de ofensivos a muy ofensivos. Las notas al pie de las fotos eran de lo más amarillistas, como solía suceder en los chismes de ese tipo.

"Victoria Vega no pierde el tiempo", "¿Amor de chicas?", "¿Vega y West se comprometen?"

Y las revistas no estaban mejor, mostraban más fotos y los comentarios estaban peor.

"Victoria Vega es famosa por su belleza, por su trabajo y por mantenerse alejada de los paparazzis, hasta ahora que la vemos festejar muy de cerca con la actriz Jade West ", "Según una fuente confiable dentro del restaurante estaban más que coquetas para ser simple amigas. Las fotos muestran la salida de Jade West, a altas horas de la noche del departamento de Victoria".

Leí cada uno de los comentarios y sentí que el enojo subía por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran todo esto de mí? ¿Cómo se atrevían a asegurar cosas como si me conocieran? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Que iba a pensar Jade cuando leyera toda esa basura?, ¿Jade?, ¿Y si la descubren?

Robie estaba callado y Paulina solo me observaba leer cada una de esas revistas baratas. Cuando termine de leer, oí a Robie aclarase la garganta.

-Pau, tu sabes bien como es todo esto y como distorsionan las cosas – dijo mi amigo.

-Quiero que entiendan que no soy quien para decirte Tori, que hagas o que no, solo que después de estos años trabajando contigo, sé que no te echarías a la prensa amarillista encima por esto.

-Sabes bien que no Pau – murmure enojada.

-Ten más cuidado Tori, por favor - me pidió.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Y después de unas horas de aclarar detalles, fechas, citas etc., nos fuimos a casa a comer al fin. Sentados en la cocina en la barra del desayunador, el insistía en que le contara cada detalle de lo que paso, pero sabía que Jade no quería que nadie se enterar así que solo ignore las constantes preguntas de Robie.

-¿Así en la noche estábamos por convertirnos en mujer? – dijo alarmado.

-¡Idiota! – me hizo reír. ¿Cómo fue que lo supo? No he dicho nada.

-Mmm yo creo Tori que te estas tomando el "caso West" muy en serio. Tan en serio que casi puedo asegurarte que te estas enamorando de ella. Te gusta todo de ella, y la encuentras perfecta, salvo por algo que al parecer no me quieres decir.

-Puede ser que tengas un poco de razón en todo menos en eso de que me estoy enamorando de ella. Se burla de mí y eso no puedo soportarlo, me reta – dije enojada – si no lo hiciera, no habrían salido esas fotos hoy Robie y lo peor de todo me oculto cosas.

-No, no, lo de las fotos es otra cosa y lo sabes, ahí nadie tiene la culpa Victoria, reconócelo, pero no me cambies el tema, tal vez Jade necesite un empujoncito para abrir sus verdes ojitos ¿No crees? Y confiar en ti – dijo sonriendo como ese gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas al cual ama.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso Robie.

-Si tú lo dices. Aunque yo, la verdad, no creo que Jade sea mala, solo creo que no ha encontrado por quien arriesgarse a darlo todo y como dices tú, tiene miedo.

-¡Oh sí!, mucho miedo.

Luego de unas dos horas, la llamada más temida llego.

-Hola papá- murmure.

-¿Debo creer algo de esto Victoria?-mi padre nunca me llamaba así a menos que estuviera enojado.

-Solo somos amigas papá, solo eso, créeme- le pedí.

-Esa tal Jade te estaba abrazando.

-Sí, pero es un abrazo de amigas- empecé a desesperarme, mi papá no sabía nada de mis preferencias como para enterarse por los periódicos- papá creo que debes de dejar de creer todo lo que lees, por salud mental.

-De acuerdo, pero por mi salud mental, evita que te fotografíen así-su tono fue frio- ¿estamos?

-Si papá lo hare.

-Cuídate en Italia.

Mi madre fue más fácil de convencer sobre que solo éramos amigas. Solo faltaba Trina, que sorprendentemente no me llamo.

La semana en Italia fue hermosa y agotadora. Tenía que hacer sesiones de fotos por todo Roma y también publicidad para el hotel en el que me hospedaba. No me quejo de tanto trabajo al contrario me ayudaba para no pensar en Jade, durante el día. Aunque en las noches era otra historia siempre era un sueño diferente, solo algo en común Jade.

Las noticias sobre nuestra supuesta relación, seguían apareciendo incluso apareció la noticia de mi hospitalización y como ella estuvo cuidándome. Era el colmo, ¿Cómo podían saber tanto?

-No les des importancia Tori, ya mañana será alguien más la novedad- Robie intentaba tranquilizarme pero esta situación me molestaba bastante.

-Vámonos, no quiero seguir leyendo estupideces.

El vuelo de Regreso fue eterno, comía todo lo que me ofrecían las sobrecargo solo por ansiedad.

-Haber, dime que es lo que en realidad te tiene así- Esto no era bueno Robie tendría ocho hora para analizar mi comportamiento.

-Ni yo misma lo se me siento tan tonta.

-¿Tonta?-el entre cerro los ojos- es porque no has hablado a Jade desde su cena. Y supongo que por lo ansiosa que has estado tú fuiste la que arruino las cosas.

-Sí, creo que fue lo que ella desde un inicio trato de advertirme, por eso no quería iniciar algo yo como una tonta arruine todo Robie- sentí que se prendió un foco en mi cabeza y empecé a organizas mi ideas.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- me pregunto intrigado.

-Robie, creo que voy a buscarla llegando- dije sonriendo – no tengo nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

-Solo ten cuidado Tori no me gustaría verte perder.

-Lo hare- dije ya más decidida – no puedo ir por la vida evitando que me rompan el corazón y con el miedo al que dirán. Necesito vivir todo lo bueno y lo malo. Además tú mismo me dijiste que alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos ¿Qué paso con eso?

-Desacuerdo amiga suerte –dijo con un suspiro.

Pasamos el resto del viaje hablando de tonterías y comiendo, porque aún seguía ansiosa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos despedimos hasta los nuevos compromisos a cumplir.

Mañana visitaría a Jade, fue fácil conseguir su dirección con una llama a Beck. Lo que me preocupaba es Trina, no contestaba mis llamadas y tampoco llamaba ella. Tendría que ir a buscarla.

Apenas y dormí esa noche, intentaba perder un poco el tiempo para que no sea tan temprano la hora de buscarla. Ordene mi departamento y me duche para dirigirme a su casa. Era realmente grande y bonita. Toque una vez el timbre y espere muriendo de nervios.

-¡Vega!- dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quie…quiero pedirte otra oportunidad, no debí reaccionara así sin darte oportunidad de que me explicaras.

Jade estaba frente a mi sorprendida. Coloque mis manos en ambos lados de su cara y la atraje hacia mí para darle un suave beso en los labios, presionando contra ella.

Jade me tomo de la cintura, ella me beso con urgencia dominando mi boca y cada espacio de ella. Podía sentir su excitación contra mi vientre, justo como en mis sueños y al estar sintiendo su boca, sus brazos, su respiración y su aliento, presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mi cuerpo le correspondía.

Ella me jalo hacia dentro de su casa. Y fuimos hacia el sillón sin soltar nuestras manos en ningún momento. Le platiqué lo que había sucedido en Italia y como me sentía de culpable cuando recordaba lo que paso.

Ella por su parte me dijo que le cuesta mucho confiar en las personas y más cuando se trata de su pequeño secreto. Por lo que se sintió decepcionada por como reaccione ante de que ella pudiera darme una explicación. Ella propuso llevar las cosas poco a poco.

-Dame tiempo, de verdad quiero intentarlo pero tengo miedo- dijo con voz contenida. Me di cuenta que era muy difícil para ella mostrar debilidad como ahora.

-No te preocupes, que no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-¡Vega! – dio un paso hacia mí y me abrazo fuerte. Sentí que hundía su rostro en mi cabello y una mano se enredaba en mi nuca. ¡Oh Dios, cuanto la había extrañado!

Seguí mis impulsos y lo abracé también poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, pegando mi rostro a su pecho, cerrando mis ojos y aspirando el olor café que tanto me gustaba. Permanecimos así hasta que me pareció que había pasado bastante tiempo, podía escuchar su respiración y sentir sus dedos enredados en mi cabello acariciando mi nuca. Despacio se separó de mí y tomó mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro. En ese instante me perdí en esos ojos verdes en los que vi… ¿preocupación?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que de verdad espero no perderte- volvió abrazarme fuertemente.

Ese era mi lugar, en sus brazos. Me sentía segura y protegida, feliz. Ahí no tenía ni pensaba en que diría mi padre, representante o público. los problemas no existían. Amaba esas caricias. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para permanecer ahí siempre?

Estuvimos un rato así, sin decir nada, sólo nos escuchábamos respirar mientras mi mano acariciaba su pecho y las suyas mi brazo y mi espalda.

Suspire, me moví un poco y Jade soltó sus brazos. Levanté mi cara hacia ella, acercándome, deseaba sentir sus labios en los míos, necesitaba que se movieran con los míos.

Cerré los ojos esperando sus labios, rogando no ser rechazada de nuevo. Tuve miedo y dejé de pensar, no podía seguir esperando.

-Jade… - no necesite decir más porque ya sus labios estaban sobre los míos, acariciándolos, presionándolos, moviéndose a un ritmo que intente seguir. Me dejé besar, permitiéndole succionar mis labios, rozando su lengua en ellos, probándolos y yo hice lo mismo, lo probé, lo acaricié con mi boca, dejándome llevar. Su lengua entro y rozó la mía, envolviéndola, moviéndose ansiosa. Bajó el ritmo y su lengua abandonó mi boca dejando sólo a sus labios tocar los míos, suavemente hasta separarse.

-Tori… - le puse un dedo sobre los labios mientras nos mirábamos.

-Shh, no digas nada – la besé en los labios – Está bien Jade.

Esta vez yo la besé, con más prisa, enredando mis manos en su cabello, tocando su cuello, pegándome a ella, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba casi tanto como la mía. Me separé para verla a los ojos, para ver su rostro y tomó el mío entre sus manos y continuó besándome. Me recostó en el sillón y paseó sus labios ahora por mi cuello, sentí su lengua también acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se perdía en mi cabello y la otra se movía por mi torso, subiendo explorando despacio hasta alcanzar mi pecho y de pronto ya estaba sobre mi seno, cubriéndolo, tocándolo suavemente sobre mi ropa. No pude evitar que un jadeo se me escapara, lo que hizo que Jade me besara con más urgencia en la boca.

Yo ya no podía controlar el ritmo de mi respiración por lo que mi pecho y en especial mi seno que tenía atrapado, subía y bajaba, apretándose y retrayéndose en su mano que lo acariciaba al igual que sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez sobre mi pezón endurecido. Bajó su otra mano e imitó el movimiento en mi otro seno y creí que me volvería loca cuando su cara descendió hasta ahí y besándolos a los dos, uno por uno, sobre la tela.

Levantó la mirada y esta vez no pude resistirme a ella, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y se inclinó para darme un beso intenso, cargado de deseo, de ansiedad y si, estaba dispuesta a todo porque en ese momento tenía lo que quería, no sabía si mañana, si después, pero ahora estaba ahí y yo la tomaría. No quise reprimirme, ni decir no, tenía que arriesgarme y lo haría en ese momento.

Deslizó despacio sus manos por mis curvas, recorriendo mis caderas, mis muslos, mi vientre ansiosa, subió a mis senos de nuevo, y gemí suave. La escuché jadear también y su respiración estaba tan fuera de control como la mía cuando recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, deteniéndose. Sus manos descansaron en mis caderas por un instante y luego se movió quitándose de encima de mí.

-¡No! – dije tomando su rostro en mis manos atrayéndola de nuevo hacia mí.

-Tori … - comenzó a moverse pero la retuve y volví a recostarlo sobre mi pecho y le acariciaba el cabello.

-No digas nada – susurré – solo quiero tenerte así.

Levantó la mirada para verme y le sonreí tierna. Era verdad, no le estaba mintiendo ni jugando con ella. Por ese momento me bastaba con tenerla así, descansando sobre mi pecho, entre mis senos, mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

Un rato después de tenerla recostado en mí, se levantó. Tal vez pensó que me había quedado dormida pero abrí mis ojos, lo miré y le sonreí otra vez. Besó de nuevo mis labios, cada uno de mis párpados y mi frente.

-Vamos, te voy a llevar a la cama – me levantó en sus brazos mi chica era fuerte, la mire abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa que me causaron sus palabras – este sofá es algo incómodo como para que duermas aquí.

Me acostó en la cama y volví a jalarla para besarla. Respondió a mi frenético beso pero se separó de mí.

-Estaré aquí, descansa – dijo con voz tierna – recuerda que mañana tenemos una cita.

Asentí y volvió a besarme en la frente, luego se recostó a un lado de mí rodeándome con sus brazos.

"Amaba a esta mujer"

Si, la amaba y era inútil tratar de engañarme por más tiempo. No me hubieran dolido tanto sus rechazos si no lo amara, esa era la verdad. Y ahora estaba feliz por cómo se había portado Jade conmigo esa noche solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

Me sentía feliz por haber hecho que fuera un paso más allá conmigo. Pudiera ser que estuviera perdiendo el miedo a una intentar en una relación. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado todo el día junto a Jade me hizo olvidar los problemas que se vendrían encima con esto.

Esa noche dormí tranquila y feliz porque al menos, cumplí un pedacito de mi sueño, sólo un pedacito pero había sido real, muy real.

**¿Quieren que el próximo capítulo sea Tori Pov o Jade Pov?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, los espero la siguiente semana.**

**vaniap0211: Gracias por tu review. Saludos**

**jhey vi: Que gusto que te guste la historia solo no me cambies de sexo, soy hombre jajaj. Saludos **

**madameduvergiere: Espero te gustara más el final de este capítulo ****.**

**Yaltimarhe: Gracias por tu review, y aún les queda mucho por sufrir con los reporteros. Saludos **

**Pink: Aun es muy pronto para exponer a Jade, pero tal vez eso pase. Y las imágenes intentare subir al relacionado con el capítulo o el transcurso de la historia por lo que irán cambiando. Saludos**

**Guest: Tienes razón Tori la embarro, pero creo que ya lo soluciono****. Saludos **

**Dei Lee Gillies: Admiro tus historias y espero la continuación de mamá, papá, no soy hetero. Saludos.**

**Kriss: Espero que la espera valiera la espera, hasta la próxima semana. Saludos **

**Nara375: Jade no queda expuesta bueno aún no. Gracias por tu review. Saludos **

**Mica: Gracias por tu review. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo contiene contenido M. Si no te gusta esta clase de lectura no leas.

Estos días han sido muy estresantes por lo que para distraerme escribía por lo que actualizo antes, supongo que es mejor que golpear a alguien jaja.

PD1: Soy hombre. Por si en algunos casos Jade parece un poco varonil.

Los días con Jade eran maravillosos, desde que regrese de Italia no nos habíamos separado ningún momento, pero no todo era felicidad. Todos los días había una nota nueva sobre nuestra relación. Mi padre ya no contestaba mis llamadas y ahora Paulina necesitaba hablar conmigo.

El sábado a las diez en punto ya estábamos Robbie yo en la oficina de Paulina. El en su laptop anotaba todos los eventos y compromisos que ella decía, incluyendo desfiles, sesiones de fotos, dijo que algunas promociones estaban en duda desde que salió a la luz mi relación con Jade, los encargados de la campañas no estaban seguros si me querían como imagen. Sabía que esto podía pasar, Paulina propuso que dejara de verme con Jade en lugares públicos y fue ahí cuando proteste. Una cosa era el trabajo y otra mi vida personal.

-Tienes que hacerlo Tori, es importante para ti a estas alturas, cuando tu carrera está mejor que nunca, piénsalo – se levantó de su silla y comenzaba a darme una lista de porque debía de aceptarlo.

-Paulina, por favor no insistas – dejé sobre el escritorio la taza de té que tomaba y crucé la pierna – desde el principio estuvo muy claro que tú te encargas de trabajo no de mis relaciones, lo sabías.

-Si Tori, pero es que acaso no vez lo que puedes perder por un noviazgo, ella también es una figura pública y se verá afectada por todo esto.

-Creo que eso es algo que tendremos que habla solo Jade y yo – respondí irónica.

-Creí que confiabas en mi para manejar tu carrera – dijo seria.

-Y lo hago Paulina, sólo que creo que ya has olvidado lo que no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar por ella y eso, es mi vida privada – hablé con firmeza – no voy hacer esto solo porque tener un montón de paparazzis de encima.

Robbie nos miraba discutir y estaba pálido. Era la primera vez que tenía una diferencia de opinión respecto al trabajo con ella y no me gustaba, pero por ningún motivo dejar a Jade era una opción para mí.

-Sí, lo admito a muchas personas les está pareciendo una buena pareja, pero no todos tiene la misma suerte que Ellen DeGeneres y ya sabes que la carrera de modelo no es muy larga.

Cerré los ojos al escucharla y respire hondo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Paulina? Seguí respirando y hablé más calmada.

-Creo que hemos llegado a un punto donde queremos cosas diferentes – sonreí ligeramente – no creí que llegaría tan rápido.

Me levanté de mi silla, tomé mi bolso y salí. En el elevador, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Trina, necesitaba distracción y otra opinión. Sabía que estaba molesta por no contarle antes, pero ahora la necesitaba.

-Hola Tori, ¿ya problemas en el paraíso? – Trina, parecía haber superado su enojo.

-No, tuve una junta con Paulina y estoy histérica, ¿puedes venir a casa? – pregunté mientras me subía a mi camioneta.

-Prepararé algo de cenar si vienes – necesitaba a mi hermana - ¿estás ocupada?

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó – No estoy ocupada, salgo para allá.

-Gracias Trin.

Paulina estaba convencida de saber que era lo mejor para mi carrera y siempre he confiado en ella pero lo que acaba de decir cruzo el límite.

Trina llegó a casa casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Nos abrazamos fuerte ya que no nos habíamos visto desde hacía varias semanas. Le di varios regalos que tenía para ella, que traje cuando fui a Italia los abrió y se probó algunos.

-Mejor pedimos algo de cenar ¿te parece? No quiero que cocines con esa cara, ven cuéntame que sucede – dijo arrastrándome a mi habitación.

Le platiqué lo que había sucedido en la oficina y que me sentía de alguna manera decepcionada de Paulina porque ese había sido también una gran amiga.

-Estoy contigo Tori, ella no puede tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden, ¿hablaste con Jade sobre esto?

-No, aún no he podido hablar con ella – giré acostada sobre mi costado y abracé una almohada – estábamos trabajando tan bien porque tenía que pasar esto.

-Te entiendo – y se acostó junto a mí levantando las piernas como cuando éramos pequeñas.

-¿Tu qué harías Trina?

-Yo esperaría a que Paulina recapacitara. No es tonta y no creo que sea 'mala', se dará cuenta de que cometió un error, ya verás.

-¡Robbie! – Grité sentándome de golpe- me olvide de él.

-Cálmate, ya hablé con él después de colgar contigo. Salió detrás de ti apoyándote al 100 por ciento, mañana te llamará, prefiere dejarte tranquila hoy.

-¿Qué haría sin ustedes dos? – murmuré.

Pasamos un rato hablando de otras cosas y Beck la llamó. Dijo que el llevaría algo para cenar y que llegaría en un rato. Así que cuando creí que no tardaría en tocar, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y a peinarme un poco porque aunque no había llorado si tenía una cara de preocupación terrible.

Al escuchar el timbre salí de mi habitación. Trina estaba en la cocina sacando los platos para cenar y llegó antes que yo a la puerta. Apenas la abrió entró Beck y le dio un beso. Llevaba tres bolsas enormes llenas de comida china, que ya sabía que me gustaba y las dejó sobre la barra del desayunador.

-¡Hola Tori! – Me abrazó.

-Gracias Beck, por el abrazo y por traer de comer, muero de hambre – apenas termine de hablar cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo y fui a abrir. Me quedé helada al ver parada ahí a Jade.

-¡Tori! – dio un paso hacia mí y me abrazo fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede Tori? ¿Estás bien? – no podía hablar porque como siempre me dejaba comportándome como una boba sólo pude asentir y me atrajo de nuevo hacia él. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que quería detener el tiempo y permanecer ahí para siempre.

-¿Cómo… - intente preguntarle cómo es que sabía que me ocurría algo, pero leyó mi mente y me respondió.

-Beck me dijo que Trina estaba contigo porque te sentías un poco triste – me arrullaba suavemente - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés así? Dime.

Moví mi cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado – Nada, es una tontería – me separé de ella – ya se solucionará.

-No creo que sea una tontería para que tengas esa carita – puso su mano en mi mejilla y sus ojos me traspasaron – triste, pero hermosa como siempre.

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué tenía Jade que no me dejaba pensar claramente?"

-Vamos, hemos traído todo lo que te gusta – sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la cocina.

-¡Vaya! – Dijo Beck – creí que habían ido a conseguir un cuarto.

-¡Beck! – gritamos Trina y yo al mismo tiempo y ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Compórtate!

Jade sonreía pero no dijo nada, solo apretó su mano sobre mi hombro y jaló una silla para que me sentara.

-Tú no te muevas ¿De acuerdo? – Asentí – hoy yo te voy consentir.

-No estoy enferma ¿Sabes? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé pero no me importa – levantó los hombros.

Trina y Beck ya habían puesto los cuatro lugares y sacado la cena. Jade se sentó junto a mí y sin preguntarme comenzó a poner comida en mi plato. Trina les había dicho exactamente que comprar así que me sirvió arroz frito, rollitos primavera y en las tacitas que tenía especiales para eso, chop suey.

No pasé por alto la mirada de Trina, nos observaba sutilmente pero la conocía muy bien, estaba pendiente de cada uno de nuestros movimientos y miradas. Beck sólo comía como si la comida fuera a desaparecer.

No la pasamos hablan de nuestra infancia, nuestra antigua casa y de cómo nuestro padre no crio al morir mamá cuando yo tenía 16 y Trina 17.

-Tori – me llamó Jade con los palillos cerca de mi boca para que probara lo que ella comía y yo sin pensarlo lo hice.

-Un día tienes que llevarme Tori – Beck hizo una pausa para decirme – quiero conocer a tu padre y donde naciste y creciste.

-No sé Jade, hay que esperar a que mi padre vuelva a contestar mi llamadas – tomé un rollito y se lo acerqué a Jade, mordió un pedazo y masticó pero me hizo una cara fea indicándome que no le había gustado. No sé si mi comentario o la comida.

Yo le daba los camarones y a veces un poco de arroz y ella me daba del pollo laqueado. Me dio y le di a probar todo lo que había en nuestros platos bajo las miradas de Trina y Beck. Nos entendíamos muy bien en la mesa, no teníamos que hablar para saber lo que cada una quería o le gustaba y que no. Tomó el ultimo rollito y me lo dio, le di una mordida y arrugando la nariz le dije que ya no quería más y ella asintió un poquito cerrando los ojos pidiéndome que me terminara ese y ya.

Lo hice y me dio una servilleta. Le serví más vino porque su copa ya estaba vacía y me sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Van o qué? – preguntó Beck regresándonos a la realidad.

-¿A dónde? – Jade lo miró.

-Al cine – dijo Trina – hagamos algo juntos.

Yo me quedé en silencio. Quería ir pero tenía miedo de decir que si y que Jade se negara ella también se veía afectada por las revistas y periódicos. Pero me miró y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza me dijo "si, vamos".

-Que no sea de terror, no me gustan – dije mientras llevaba los platos a la pileta para lavarlos pero Trina me hizo a un lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Tori? Son las mejores – Beck protestó.

-Ustedes propongan, nosotros vamos – dijo Jade - ¿A qué hora?

-Que no sea tan tarde, por favor – pedí – necesito dormir temprano.

-No puede ser te perdí completamente. Al cine, temprano, no de terror- dijo Beck en tono de reproche a Jade- ¿Algo más señorita?

Me reí mientras Jade se recargaba en la barra junto a mí. – No Beck, es todo.

Cuando todo quedó limpio Trina fue hacia mi habitación pero antes me hizo una seña para que la siguiera mientras Beck y Jade discutían sobre qué película ir a ver.

-¿Tori? – me miró levantando una ceja y yo sabía muy bien que quería decirme con eso.

-Si Trina – cerré mis ojos – está bien.

-¿Segura? – me apretaba las manos.

-Si – dije apenas en un murmullo.

-Beck, ya es tarde – lo abrazó por la cintura - ¿Nos vamos?

-Si vamos – contuvo un bostezo – creo que tengo sueño, mañana les avisamos a qué hora. Jade cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Me acompaño hasta mi habitación. Al parecer hoy se quedaría aquí.

-Te llamo mañana, descansa – dijo con voz tierna – recuerda que vamos al cine.

Asentí y volvió a besarme en la frente, luego salió de mi habitación y escuché como cerraba la puerta del apartamento. Me desilusione un poco cuando se fue pero mañana la veré otra vez.

Me levanté para ponerme la pijama y lavarme la cara. Tenía que ponerme seria y pensar que iba a suceder si Paulina y yo no lográbamos llegar a un acuerdo. No me gustaba tener que pensar en otro agente, ella era magnífica sólo que estaba aferrada a una idea que desde un principio estaba descartada.

Esa noche dormí muy bien pese a que tenía encima el problema de Paulina, gracias a mi pedacito de sueño real patrocinado por el mismísimo Jade West.

Decidí que solo habían dos soluciones, una, o Paulina entraba en razón y respetaba mis decisiones o tendría que encontrar otro agente. No iba a amargarme el domingo que pintaba tan bien.

Hable con Robbie y vendría a desayunar para hablar del asunto y contemplar las opciones que teníamos. Llego muy puntual y como siempre, impecablemente vestido con jeans pero parecía salido de una revista.

-Tori, ¿Cómo estás? – me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Bien Rob– dije mientras serbia jugo de naranja en dos vasos – estoy bien.

-¡Ya Trina me dijo que ayer te quedaste muy bien acompañada! – Se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos enormes – ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Te juro Robbie es tan perfecta siento que ya está confiando cada vez más en mí, lo sé – me senté en una silleta en la barra – ayer lo comprobé. Se portó tan linda que no lo podrías creer.

-¡Espera! ¿Entendí bien? – Frunció el ceño y yo sonreí feliz- que tan lejos llegaron.

-¿Tori? – la misma pregunta de Trina.

-No, nada de eso… aún - agregué.

-¿Primera base? – Levantó las cejas - ¿Segunda? – Sonreí - ¡Victoria!

-Segunda creo, nada más – confesé – ¡pero qué segunda!, hoy vamos al cine con Trina y Beck, ¿vienes?

-¡Ni loco! – Rodó los ojos – ¿Yo sin pareja viéndolos como derraman miel? No Darling, ¡Too much for me!

-Bueno, olvidemos eso un momento y concentrémonos – dije seria - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo lógico, trabajas todos los contratos firmados, le das tiempo para pensar y si no reacciona, buscas otro agente, pero tienes mínimo siete meses de trabajo firmado – dijo muy profesional – tú no vas a dejar de cumplir.

-Sí, está claro que eso tenemos que hacer, solo quería oírtelo decir – me levanté y le pasé un brazo por el hombro – ya sabes que sin ti no muevo un dedo.

-Eres de lo peor Tori – se tapó la cara con las manos – por cierto, ¿ya estas lista?

-¿Para Berlín? – Asintió – sí, ¿es mucho tiempo?

-Dos semanas, nos vamos mañana, tienes el baile a beneficio ¿recuerdas?

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado – me quedé pensativa.

-Regresaremos cinco días antes para promocionarlo – revisaba las fechas y eventos en su inseparable laptop – luego empiezan los preparativos, pruebas y ensayos para la "Fashion Week de Nueva York" y empezamos las campañas de Chanel aquí.

-¡Ah! Bueno – suspiré – al menos solo son dos semanas fuera este mes.

Robbie se fue casi al medio día después de revisar bien todos nuestros compromisos minuciosamente. Me serví más jugo y me metí de nuevo a la cama. Aún tenía tiempo para descansar antes de empezar a arreglarme para ir al cine. Me dormí un rato más y me despertó mi teléfono.

-Jade – dije.

-¡Que bien! Hoy no me confundiste con nadie – dijo alegre - ¿Lista para ir al cine? – Jade y su preciosa voz despertándome de mi sueño.

-¿Ahora mismo? – me alarmé.

-No, a las seis ¿es buena hora para ti? – me senté en la cama – podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres, un poco más temprano.

-No, está muy bien – respondí.

-Entonces paso por ti a las cinco.

-A las cinco entonces, Adiós.

-Adiós Vega - ¡Vega otra vez, que le pasa porque no me llama Tori!

Me levanté deprisa y me di un baño, me sequé el cabello como siempre y fui a mi closet para ver que ponerme. El objetivo era atraerla, al menos por ahora, así que decidí frustrarla un poco, inocentemente claro

Un mi blusa beige muy pegada por no decir embarrada de cuello muy alto, leggins negros, una gabardina corta y bufanda Burberry. Con mis botas negras se vería muy bien. Como siempre, polvos sueltos en mi cara, un poco de rímel y Gloss con un poquito de color. Mi coleta y mi perfume, lista.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora estaba tocando a mi puerta. Abrí la puerta y admiré lo guapa que se veía. De jeans negros que le quedaban perfectos en esos muslos, una camiseta debajo de una chamarra de piel, toda vestido de negro. Irremediablemente guapa.

"Dios mío, la hiciste perfecta"

-Vega – me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió – estás hermosa.

-¡Gracias! – le sonreí coqueta. Me abrazó y como lo había hecho el día anterior. Su olor me cautivó como lo hacía siempre fue abrumador.

-¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó sin soltarme y yo apreté más mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, era más alta que yo - ¿Dormiste bien?

-Estoy muy bien y dormí perfectamente – murmuré.

-Puedo verlo claramente – agregó y nos separamos. Respiré hondo haciendo ligeramente los hombros hacia atrás y me miró dónde y cómo yo quería - ¿nos vamos?

Agarró la bufanda la enrolló en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella. Me besó tomando mi cara entre sus manos, tierno, sin prisas, ni urgencias. Sentí sus labios acariciar tiernos los míos, moviéndose lento, tomando entre ellos mi labio inferior y succionándolo. ¡Oh, eso me encantaba!

-¿Ahora si nos vamos? – preguntó con su boca aún cerca de la mía.

-Vámonos – dije ladeando mi cara.

Yo estaba feliz, estaba segura que esta noche también llegaríamos a segunda base, aunque esto me encantaba no sabía que esperar.

Se detuvo en una luz roja y se inclinó para besarme y gracias a que estaba sentada no me desvanecí. Se incorporó y me miraba con esa sonrisa que era mi perdición. La luz verde se encendió, avanzamos un poco y puso su mano en mi muslo. Volteé y me miraba como si me pidiera mi aprobación. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y eso bastó para que en cada luz roja me llenara de besos y su mano acariciara mi muslo.

¿Y si esperaba algo más que segunda base? Yo aún no me sentía lista para eso, apenas estoy asimilando la idea de que mi novia tiene pene.

Llegamos y me tenía tomada de la mano mientras caminábamos para encontrarnos con los chicos que ya nos esperaban en la puerta con nuestros boletos. Trina fue la primera en vernos ir hacia ellos y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando nos vio llegar tomadas de las manos a Beck parecía no importarle.

-Creí que no llegaban a tiempo – dijo Trina después de darnos un beso saludándonos.

-Aún faltan veinte minutos – Jade le respondió y le preguntó a Beck - ¿Qué vamos a ver?

-"El conjuro", logre ganar, de nada amiga ¿no me merezco algo? – dijo divertido, no entendí porque la verdad últimamente no salía mucho al cine.

-No empieces Beck, y vamos a entrar porque hay algo de gente – dijo Trina queriendo pasar desapercibida pero fue inútil, un grupito como de cinco chicas la reconoció y se le acercaron para pedirle unos autógrafos y un par de fotos. Eso no tenía nada de malo, solo que era como una cadenita si te veían firmando algo o tomándote una foto, la curiosidad por ver quién eras hacia que la demás gente te reconociera también y luego quedabas atrapada por un rato. No me sucedía todos los días gracias a Dios porque no era algo que me gustara mucho.

Jade notó mi incomodidad, me giro un poco hacia ella tratando de ocultarme, pasó un brazo por los hombros pegándome a su cuerpo. Así me llevó abrazada hasta llegar a la sala que nos correspondía y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares ya asignados. Me quité la bufanda y saqué los brazos de mi gabardina porque ahí dentro había un poco de calor y los ojos de Jade estaban en mis senos. Estaba funcionando mi plan.

-¿Quieres algo antes de que empiece la película? – me preguntó.

-Una coca cola y palomitas.

-¿Sólo eso? – yo sólo asentí.

-Beck, yo quiero un refresco y unos chocolates – dijo Trina con voz chillona.

-¿Sin palomitas? – le sonrió Beck, ella negó y se fueron.

-¡Mamá se va a alegrar tanto cuando lo sepa!

-¡No Trina! – casi grité – mira, nosotros no, bueno, - no podía explicarle – Trina, aún nos estamos conociendo– dije al fin – y sabes cómo reaccionara papá, no te adelantes Trina, por favor – le pedí.

-Tori sé que papá lo aceptara dale un poco de confianza, créeme. Siempre te hemos apoyado y lo sabes– apretó mi mano – pero si quieres que no diga nada – se pasó la mano por la boca como cerrando un zipper – no lo hago. Sólo quiero que sepas que me da mucho gusto verte feliz, aunque si llegas a casarte sin decirme te mato.

-Ay Trina – moví mi cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo. Jade y Beck por fin entraron y ya venían con una dotación de golosinas, parecía que habían asaltado la dulcería del cine.

Me dio un bote de palomitas enorme y colocó los vasos en su sitio. Me acomodé en el asiento sentándome sobre una pierna para poder acercarme a ella. Tomé algunas palomitas y sin preguntarle nada las acerqué a su boca y ella las comió. Durante casi toda la película le di palomitas y Jade también a mí. Cuando se terminaron tomé su mano y ella sonrió y se acercó a mí pero en lugar de decirme algo, sólo me acarició detrás de la oreja con la punta de su nariz y me dio un beso ligero justo ahí. Me estremecí y lo notó.

El resto de la película nos la pasamos acariciándonos el dorso de las manos, primero lo hacía yo y le dibujaba cosas con mi pulgar y luego lo hacia él. Tuve un impulso y me acerqué a besarla dónde me había besado antes pero no reaccionó como lo esperé ya que se tensó y soltó mi mano, se movió en su asiento y se apoyó en su otro brazo. Me había rechazado otra vez.

La película terminó y esperamos a que saliera la mayoría de la gente para hacerlo nosotros.

-¿Ya ves Tori? Fue una buena película – la verdad no supe de que se trató supongo que terror por los gritos.

-Si Beck, me gustó mucho, tienes buen ojo para escogerlas ¿eh? – dije ante la mirada atónita de mi hermana, cuando estaba a punto de protesta dos chicos de unos veinte años me pidieron tomarse una foto conmigo. Acepté y mientras los chicos se colocaban junto a mí, vi de reojo a Jade que sólo me miraba muy seria, incluso podría decir que estaba molesta.

Los chicos me daban las gracias y antes de que pudieran terminar Jade me tomó de la muñeca muy fuerte y casi me arrastró con él fuera de la sala. Estaba furiosa.

-¡Jade!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Me lastimas! – dije asustada jalando el brazo intentando soltarme. En ese instante liberó mi muñeca y me di la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas Vega? – no podía ocultar su enojo.

-Voy a despedirme – le respondí en su mismo tono enojado. Jade llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y respiró muy hondo como tratando de calmarse y me siguió. Me despedí de ellos y cuando abrace a Trina susurro a mi oído.

-¿Todo bien Tori?

-Ajá – alcance a decirle.

Jade intento tomarme de la mano de nuevo pero yo la mantuve firme junto a mi cuerpo, no insistió y solo caminó junto a mí. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y di un paso hacia delante cuando quiso poner un brazo sobre mis hombros. Al llegar al auto no hable absolutamente nada estaba molesta y asustada. Se subió, suspiró y se quedó quieta un momento y encendió el auto.

-¿Quieres elegir otra cosa? – preguntó suave señalando el Ipod y yo sólo negué ligeramente.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?

-No tengo hambre. ¿Me llevas a mi apartamento por favor? – dije y ella sólo asintió. El camino a casa transcurrió en completo silencio. Ella conducía más lento de lo habitual y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Llegamos a mi edificio y desabroché mi cinturón antes de que terminara de estacionarse y no pude abrir la puerta del auto ya que aún tenía seguro puesto.

-¿Me dejas salir? – le pregunté en un susurro.

-Permíteme – dijo y bajo del auto rodeándolo para abrir mi puerta. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar y la acepté. En el elevador tampoco ninguna de las dos dijo nada y al llegar a mi puerta la abrí y me di la vuelta para darle las gracias, no iba a invitarla a pasar, no así.

-Gracias Jade – apenas se escuchaba mi voz – por todo – agregué y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vega yo… - se detuvo y en su cara vi confusión – lo siento – murmuró mientras me miraba disculpándose también con los ojos.

-¿Quieres pasar? – me rendí y escuché cómo exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones, aliviada.

Apenas cerré la puerta, me giró y comenzó a besarme desesperada. Sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura y me recargó contra la pared mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. Sentí sus labios moverse sobre los míos, urgentes, demandantes, en espera de algo más, impacientes.

Me había tomado por sorpresa y sólo pude dejarme llevar, quería sentir cada beso que quisiera darme, cada caricia que quisiera regalarme, iba a aceptar todo, todo lo que ella quisiera entregarme.

-Vega – dijo mi nombre, entre besos llegamos al sofá del salón. Se deshizo de su chamarra y de mi gabardina al igual que de la bufanda. Me recosté y la jalé hacia mí, besándola y recorriendo con mis manos sus pechos y su cuello. Ella respondía a mis carisias con gemidos casi salvajes.

Recorrió mi mandíbula con sus labios y la poca piel que el cuello de mi blusa le permitía, dejando un ardor en cada parte que ellos habían tocado. Sus manos paseaban por mis costados hasta que se posaron sobre mis senos y al sentir su contacto aún sobre la tela arqueé mi espalda y gemí ante la sensación de sus manos cubriéndolos.

-Jade – dije su nombre con una voz que desconocía, llena de deseo y ansiedad. Ella pareció reaccionar cuando me escuchó y presionó una de sus manos en mis senos y no pude evitar gemir de nuevo. Se movió un poco y ya tenía su cara en mi pecho, con los ojos cerrados rozaba su nariz y su boca en mis senos, cerrando sus labios en mis pezones que ya estaban endurecidos.

-Jade– repetí su nombre mientras bajaba una mano por mis piernas, acariciándola y encontrando la unión de ellas. Presionó su mano justo ahí y solté un gritito de sorpresa al sentirla en esa parte tan íntima. Un cosquilleo lleno de electricidad me invadió y arqueé mi cuerpo de nuevo.

No podría describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, lo que Jade provocaba en mí, aún vestida completamente, pero eso era algo que se podía solucionar muy fácil. No había terminado de completar esa idea en mi mente cuando sentí que me levantaba del sillón. En lo que fueron menos de tres segundos ya estaba acostada en mi cama y Jade me besaba. Sus manos y su respiración ya no se contenían estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Aproveche un movimiento suyo para sentarme y quitarme las botas al mismo tiempo que ella se quitaba su blusa negra.

En esos momentos me desconocía pero no me importaba, yo quería a Jade y la tenía ahí conmigo, en mi cama enloqueciéndome y llenándome de besos y caricias. Se puso sobre mí y tomó mis manos arriba de mi cabeza y nuestros senos estaban en contacto. Con una mano mantenía mis manos sujetadas y la otra se movía sobre mis senos, presionándolos, apretándolos haciéndome retorcer de deseo.

-No te muevas, quédate así – me ordenó y yo la obedecí. Sus manos tomaron la orilla de mi blusa y la subió lentamente besando mi piel que iba quedando al descubierto, no podía evitar torturarme y lo estaba disfrutando, lo sabía al verle el rostro con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos perdidos en mí. Mi respiración agitada hacia que mis senos subieran y bajaran frente a su cara, invitándola a apresurarse para quitarme la blusa pero no lo hacía, sus dedos acariciaban cada centímetro de mi piel junto con sus labios.

Tenerla tan cerca, me hacía desear tocarla, pasar mis manos por su cabello suave, quería recorrer sus tan bien proporcionados pechos y su espalda, descubrir su piel como ella estaba descubriendo la mía. Comencé a bajar mis manos y al tocar su cabello me miró.

-No Vega, súbelas – dijo firmemente, de nuevo la obedecí y volví a colocarlas donde estaban. De un rápido movimiento subió mi blusa pasándola por mi cabeza pero dejándola en mis brazos, no podía moverme. Gemí y cerré los ojos esperando sentir su contacto el cual no tardó. Suavemente sus dedos acariciaban el borde del brassiere que le impedía ver mis senos completamente, no esperó para jalarme hacia ella, sentándome y aproveché para pasar mis brazos sujetados por la blusa sobre su cabeza, atrapándola. La besé desesperada y me respondió mientras sus dedos desabrocharon mi brasierre.

Movió la cabeza zafándose de mis brazos y me recostó quitándome la blusa, quitándomela junto con el brasierre. Un suspiro escapó de sus pulmones y se inclinó hacia mí observando mi pecho desnudo.

-Vega – su voz se hizo ronca – que hermosa eres.

Sus labios por fin besaron mis senos desnudos y las sensaciones que sentía eran indescriptibles. No entendía su obsesión por mis senos ella tenía un par digno de admirar. Su boca atrapó la punta de uno de mis senos y creí morir al sentir sus labios succionar delicadamente mi pezón. Aumentó un poco la succión y solté un gritito cuando su mano toco mi otro seno posándola completa sobre él y tomando entre sus dedos mi pezón.

-Tienen la medida perfecta – dijo encerrando mi seno en su mano.

Le dio placer a mis senos con su boca y con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que yo acariciaba su cabello y tiraba de ella cuando sentía sus dientes mordiendo tiernamente mis pezones. Una de sus manos abandonó mi seno y bajaba acariciando mis caderas, acercándose a mi ombligo. Sus dedos hacían círculos alrededor de él haciendo que un latido fuera creciendo ahí, abajo.

Agarró con sus dedos la orilla de los leggins y comenzó a bajarlos. Lo ayudé levantando mis caderas para que pudiera bajarlos completamente, liberándome de ellos. Instintivamente al sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo casi desnudo, apreté mis piernas.

-No, déjame admirarte – susurró.

Se acomodó junto a mí y me besó suave y tierna. Me relajé cuando su mano acarició mis caderas jugando con la orilla de mis bragas, subiéndola y bajándola, metiéndola bajo ella para tocarme sin obstáculos y volvió a sacarla. Paseó su mano sobre la tela y de pronto llego ahí, tocando muy por encima de ellas. Yo aún mantenía cerradas mis piernas pero sin presionarlas, hasta que su mano buscó abrirse camino entre ellas para llegar a esa zona que latía incontrolable y cada vez más fuerte aún. Le permití llegar y sentí una de sus piernas colocarse en medio de las mías para impedir que las cerrara. Su mano volvió a acercarse tocando con precaución. Sus labios besaban mi cuello y su nariz rozaba mi mandíbula cuando llegó. Sus dedos hicieron a un lado la pequeña porción de tela y me tocaron.

-¿Mmm? – extrañada me miró al sentir esa área suave y completamente desnuda. Gimió y me estremecí al sentir sus dedos tocar mi parte más íntima, acariciando alrededor de mi clítoris, haciéndome llegar al punto en dónde ya no tenía voluntad. Cuando al fin lo tocó sólo presionándolo ya no pude controlar los jadeos que salían de mi garganta. Deslizó un dedo dentro de mí y grité. Atrapó mi boca ahogando mi grito e introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro de mí haciéndome gritar de placer. Los movía metiéndolos y sacándolos provocando que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar sin control.

-¡Jade! – grité en su boca.

-Así Tori, así. Déjate ir – su voz me excitó aún más.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de mí mientras sentía que alrededor de mi ombligo se formaba un torbellino, que iba creciendo, haciéndose más grande y fuerte, arrasando con cada parte de mi cuerpo a la que llegaba. Era tan fuerte que no podía evitar dejar que me envolviera y me arrastrara con el haciéndome subir y subir más alto tensando cada parte de mi cuerpo pero aún más mi vientre y exploté al sentir que el torbellino me soltaba y comenzaba a caer a un delicioso vacío. Caía sin fin, y mi cuerpo tembloroso se arqueaba con voluntad propia queriendo sentir más profundo los dedos que lo hicieron alcanzar esa exquisita sensación.

-¡Jaadee!

-Oh Vega – me besó lentamente mientras sus dedos salían de mí.

Gemí al sentir que me abandonaban y su beso se hizo más intenso. Se acomodó junto a mí descansando en una mano su cabeza, mirando mi cuerpo relajado e inerte. No me podía mover, sólo mi respiración agitada permanecía funcionando mientras sus dedos dibujaban alrededor de mi ombligo.

Me sentí de pronto completamente rara. Yo solamente con unas diminutas bragas y ella casi completamente vestida. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho pero ella los retiró.

-Eres tan bella, no te cubras – me pidió, pero en ese momento una vocecita en mi conciencia hizo que me diera cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Jade – me esforcé por hablar claro – yo… no… yo…

-Tori, tranquila – me derritió – shh, no digas nada, yo comprendo – y me besó apasionado. Me cubrió con una manta que estaba sobre la cama y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Jade es que yo… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios

– no es necesario que me expliques nada. Descansa – tomó su blusa que estaba en alguna parte de la cama y me besó de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y no noté cuando dejó mi habitación. Aún estaba disfrutando los remanentes de esa deliciosa sensación que me hizo explotar momentos antes. Jade me había regalado un orgasmo indescriptible.

Amaba a Jade West.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori POV**

A la mañana siguiente salí y como siempre a buscar a Robbie. Durante el trayecto a su casa, una sonrisa tonta nunca abandono mi cara. Estaba muy contenta y no podía ocultarlo. Sentí vibrar mi teléfono. Era la única voz que quería escuchar en ese momento.

-Hola – dije tímida.

-Tori, ¿Cómo estás? – Amaba su voz – espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Sí, muy bien, gracias – contesté sincera.

-Es temprano aún, ¿Ya estás afuera? – preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, hoy es un día muy ocupado, por la noche vuelo a Berlín – le informé.

-¿Berlín? – preguntó un poco decepcionada.

-Sí. Tranquila en dos semanas estaré de vuelta.

-Lo siento, debo regresar, solo quería saber si estabas bien Tori, ¿Lo estás?

-Sí, estoy bien Jade, gracias – balbuceé.

-Ok. Me tengo que ir estoy en plena grabación – la oí más alegre – que tengas un buen viaje Vega.

-Gracias Jade, adiós.

-Ya te estoy extrañando – colgó y ya echaba de menos su voz. ¡Cómo iba a extrañarla!

Ese día fue tan ajetreado que cuando subimos al avión por la noche y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, caí dormida. El vuelo no fue directo, hicimos una escala en Londres de unas dos horas y mientras esperábamos le conté a Robbie de nuestra salida al cine y lo incómoda que me sentí con la reacción de Jade con los chicos de la foto.

-Es un poco posesiva ¿No crees? – dije poniendo cara de confusión.-Aunque es comprensible, cualquiera seria celosa si su novia si su novia es una modelo súper conocida y bellísima, se sentirán amenazados si llegan tipos a pedirle una foto o lo que sea, es lógico – dijo como si fuera tan obvio.

-No sé, además fue ruda conmigo y me asusté. No me gusto para nada su reacción.

-Y se lo hiciste notar y se disculpó, lo que quiere decir que sabe que hizo mal en actuar así. – Robbie tenía razón – no pienses cosas de más ¿De acuerdo? Ya vámonos, mueve tu trasero que tengo frío y quiero subir al avión.

Por fin seguimos rumbo al aeropuerto internacional Schönefeld de Berlín. Había un frío endemoniado y aunque era casi medio día, todo estaba gris y nevado. Llegamos directo a trabajar, en el corazón de Berlín, ahí habían colocado la carpa gigantesca y muy elegante para todos los desfiles de los diseñadores en la "Mercedes Benz Fashion Week". Ensayé varias horas una pequeña coreografía, no precisamente de baile, pero algunos diseñadores querían que las pasarelas fueran algo más que unas modelos caminando con sus creaciones. Les gustaba que salieran a tiempo con la música, que giraras, que te detuvieras en cierto punto de la pasarela.

Al día siguiente fui al spa del hotel a darme un masaje. Estaba un poco tensa y además necesitaba una buena exfoliación de mi piel. Siempre lo hacía antes de los desfiles. Hacía que la piel brillara y se viera suave y sedosa. Me relajé lo suficiente.

Esa noche, desfilaba para Custo Barcelona y estaba feliz, me gustaba mucho este diseñador y siempre era un placer trabajar con él. Tenía tres cambios y yo abría el desfile y lo cerraba de la mano de mi amigo Steven, un modelo excesivamente atractivo, todo un típico italiano por lo guapo y coqueto.

Llegamos a la Bebelplatz, la chica encargada de asistirme en el desfile ya me esperaba. Conocía el orden del vestuario y dirigía a las otras dos personas que ayudaban a vestirme en cada cambio de ropa y también de que estuviera lista a tiempo con el peinado y maquillaje.

Ya estaba lista y a punto de salir a la pasarela, con un traje de baño de dos piezas. El bikini azul con la orilla amarilla con un estampado de cadenas a juego con la parte de arriba y una chamarrita de color púrpura y unos lentes oscuros. Me dieron mi señal y salí a la pasarela con actitud un poco seria pero no tan severa. Con mi cabello en suaves ondas se mecía cada vez que daba un paso con esas sandalias altísimas de color azul. El lugar estaba a reventar. El segundo cambio fue un pantalón 'pitillo' y una blusa strapples con unas piedras al frente, muy cómodo, pero el que me gustó fue el último cambio. Era un vestido largo estampado en azules turquesas con un escote ligero por delante pero la espalda, era una obra de arte. Terminaba en V y era muy bajo, hermoso. Steven también iba con una camisa de los mismos tonos y con ese bronceado natural se veía guapísimo.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos por la pasarela y la gente comenzó a aplaudir ante el final del desfile. Como siempre, el diseñador salió y agradeció discretamente. Steven me dio un beso en la mejilla y salimos de la pasarela.

Me cambié y como después había una pequeña fiesta, me puse un pantalón negro de vestir con una blusa negra también y un collar de piedras muy llamativo. No era precisamente mi forma preferida de vestirme, pero me recordaba a Jade. Nos fuimos a la pequeña fiesta que resultó ser de más de trescientas personas.

Después de las fotos y de "socializar" un poco, Marco, Jimmy y yo estábamos muy tranquilos platicando de dónde estaríamos trabajando en los próximos meses.

-¡Bellísima! Como siempre – dijo Steven.

-Y tú guapísimo también eh, nada mal – dije bromeando, era un buen chico.

-Si Steven – reclamó Robbie- ¿hasta cuándo me vas a decir que si? – nos soltamos a reír ante su petición. Siempre bromeaba con Steven y él le seguía el juego. En eso estábamos y un flash nos cegó por un momento.

-¡Oh, oh! – dijo Rob – al rato esta foto estará en una de la paginas de noticias– y me giré para verlo frunciendo el ceño.

La verdad no me importaba lo que publicaran solo le diría a Jade antes de que se vuelva un lio. Quien me preocupaba era mi padre llegando al hotel tendría que hablar con él, espero que ya me conteste.

-¿Papá? – dije suavemente.

-¡Victoria! Te tardaste en llamar – sí, estaba enojado.

-Papá, no tienes por qué enojarte ¿de acuerdo? Yo te voy a explicar… - me interrumpió.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué siguen apareciendo más cosas sobre que tienes una relación con esa jovencita? – genial.

-Papá…es verdad.-por fin logre decirlo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo pero personalmente. Te espero en casa después de tu viaje-dijo con voz monótona y me colgó.

**Jade POV**

Los días pasó entre mis juntas, revisiones del guion y mil cosas más, y estuvo bien porque logré estar concentrada y no pensar mucho en la partida de Tori hasta ese momento. Escribí su nombre en el buscador de mi máquina y pulsé la primera opción sin dudar. Aparecieron fotos de nosotras del día del cine. Desde que estábamos contentas a cuando salimos enojadas. Era el colmo, ¿Cómo podían estar en todos lados esperando un solo momento justo para disparar y robar tu intimidad?

Estaba concentrada mirando sitios dónde mostraban lo mismo, que no escuché cuando se abrió la puerta de mi camper.

-¿Ensayado la siguiente escena? – preguntó Ashley mi co-protagonista despreocupada.

-¡Maldita sea Ashley!, ¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar? – grité y ella brincó ante mi arranque.

-Yyo lo siento Jade – se disculpó asustada – antes nunca te molestara que entrara sin avisar…

-A partir de hoy siempre será necesario – hablé sin gritar pero aún enojada, ella sólo asintió. Sabía que había cometido un error con ella y tendría que disculparme.

-Lo siento – dije lo más sincera posible pero ella no me respondió.

-Ashley… - la empujé con mi hombro pero no obtuve nada – ¿cómo cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en perdonarme? – bromeé y eso pareció funcionar porque me regresó el empujón.

-Eres una tonta Jade – sonrió - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te tiene de este humor de perros? – volvió a la seriedad.

-Nada – despegué nuestros hombros – todo está bien, es solo que la extraño–¿Cómo se iba tan lejos ahora que todo estaba marchando tan bien entre nosotras?, ¿Estaría ella pensando lo mismo que yo?, ¿Estaría triste por tener que irse?

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? – preguntó en un tono que tenía mucho, pero mucho tiempo de no oír.

-No Ashley, todo está muy bien – le dije sonriéndole para no hacer tan difícil el rechazo. No quería problemas con las personas que trabajo– pero gracias de todos modos.

Durante la noche fue inútil intentar dormir. Estiré la mano y tomé el teléfono. Iba a llamar a Vega, necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque sabía que me iba a mandar al diablo por la diferencia de horario pero no me importó.

-¡Hola! – qué maravilloso era poder oírla de nuevo.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te trata la ciudad? – saber que estaba contenta me ponía de mejor humor.

-¡Hola! la ciudad me trata bien, supongo. Sólo tengo mucho frío - ¡Dios! No podía pensar en Tori teniendo frío.

-Si estuviera ahí te ayudaría a quitarte el frío – pude escuchar su risa nerviosa.

-No creo que puedas hay de-ma-sia-do frío – ¿me retaba? Estaba juguetona.

-No me subestimes, tengo un método infalible y que ya lo he comprobado que contigo funciona a la perfección.

-¡Jade! – me regañó-¿Qué pensaría tu madre de esto?

-¿Mi madre?, ¿Piensas decirle? – me reí.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¡Estás loca! Eres imposible.

-Claro que no, solo tienes que captar que tengo razón y te podría quitar el frio en cualquier momento – me puse seria.

Lo que hubiera dado por estar junto a ella en ese momento y poder hacerla mía, la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y esperaba que ella también a mí.

-De acuerdo tú me harías quitar el frio.

-Eres una niña buena amor– yo ya no resistí y me estaba tocando despacio, acariciando mi miembro duro y erecto, me lo estaba agradeciendo mucho. No podía ser que con Vega no tenía control de mi cuerpo, ¡Era inaudito!- Lo mejor será que descances no quiero que me culpen por hacer que estés cansada.

-Claro amor, descansa.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para calmarme un poco mientras mi mano subía y bajaba por mi miembro con un ritmo constante. No pude evitar los gemidos que salían de mi garganta, al imaginármela tan húmeda y lista para mí como la última vez que la vi, envió un aviso a mi entrepierna, eso detonó mi propia explosión.

-¡Oh Vega! – no pude hablar por unos momentos, había sido tan intenso que hasta mi respiración se cortó y mi cuerpo se estremeció como nunca antes haciendo esto yo sola.

A la mañana siguiente estaba de mucho mejor humor, a pesar de que en la tarde iría a casa de mis padres.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que pudiste con el estrés, me da gusto – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias Ashley, ¿quieres acompañarme a comer? – dije en broma.

-No, ya tengo planes –todo había regresado a la "normalidad". En la película todo marchaba bien y ya pronto terminarían las grabaciones y solo esperar a la promoción.

Las publicaciones y chismes en Internet tenían algo a mi favor, al menos sabía qué hacía Vega, si tenía algún desfile o salía alguna foto de ella captada por algún paparazzi. Siempre estaba con Robbie y eso era como música para mis oídos porque sabía que él la cuidaba muy bien, aunque algunas veces aparecieran fotos de ella con algún "modelito".

También algo que definitivamente influía directamente en mi buen humor, eran los mensajes de texto que nos enviábamos todos los días. Ya no soportaba estar sin ella un solo día más. Esperaba que no me rechazara, aunque estaba segura que no lo haría porque sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, lo único que me preocupaba era asustarla por mi premura y por mi necesidad de tenerla conmigo ya.

Salí del set directo a casa de mis padres, desde que estoy con Tori no he ido porque es el interrogatorio que ya me espera.

-¡hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás?- mi padre como siempre, ya me había cansado de corregir y me dijera hija.

-...Hola padre –salude abrazándolo.

-Tu madre se pondrá feliz de verte. Hace más de un mes que no te veo... ¿algo interesante que contar?

Él sabía todo, es más creo que todo el mundo lo sabía gracias a las revistas.

-aja... –no conteste más.

-Pasa, estábamos por tomas café.

Mientras mi madre servía el café, mi padre hacía preguntas de como conocí a Vega y me felicitaba por mi buen gusto. Parecía más orgulloso por mi novia que cuando me gradué.

-Y si la traes la siguiente semana a almorzar ¿qué te parece? Y aprovecharé de conocer a esa simpática novia tuya- dijo mi mamá.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría con mucho hielo para mí. Abrí los ojos y casi escupo el café.

-si hija-genial ahora hasta hija me dice papá.

-a... a... conocer... a...

-a tu novia...

-mamá... tengo mucho... trabajo. Y es muy importante.

-pero si las grabaciones casi acaban, o acaso es que te avergüenzas de nosotros –agregó con tono melodramático.

-no... Pero...

-Jade…-de pronto interrumpió mi padre, viéndome directamente- la siguiente semana presentaras a tu novia…

Al parecer ya no podía hacer nada.

-Me pregunto ¿qué tipo de mujer es?...—comento mi padre.

Mamá lo miro con complicidad y decidió agregar.

-Pues juzgando a que Jade no ha hecho esperar, es porque realmente nos espera una grata sorpresa…-y poso su mano en el hombro de papá-…conocemos mejor que nadie a nuestra hija, le agradan las jóvenes con espíritu y muy lindas

-Es verdad…-afirmo papá, dando un pequeño golpe en su palma de su mano. —Adoraba cuando llegaba con su sonrisa y decía: "Cuando sea mayor, me casare con una linda joven como tu mama"…que linda se escuchaba…-divago.

Así ambos padres sonrieron dulcemente, ante según ellos el hermoso recuerdo. Y yo que no quería espantar a Tori.

Sugiere una traducción mejor

Los últimos 4 días fue completamente diferente a los anteriores. Vega no respondió mis mensajes ni mis llamadas. Estaba confundida y de un pésimo humor. ¿Estaría tan ocupada que ni siquiera podría responder un mensaje? ¿Sería que escribí algo que no le gustó? Revisé muy bien cada mensaje y cada respuesta enviados y no había nada que pudiera molestarla, no había nada malo en ninguno, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que le ocurría pero iba a dejar pasar uno o dos días más, todo dependía de mi grado de ansiedad y de si iba a poder soportar ignorar porqué el cambio tan repentino.

Según mis cálculos, no debía de tardar mucho en regresar. Y honestamente me estaba volviendo loco sin saber nada de Tori, al punto de ser capaz de preguntarle a Trina, aunque eso me costara olvidarme de tener paz a partir de ese momento.

Trina me dijo que Tori llego ese día por la mañana. Estaba realmente molesta ahora que le pasaba.

Conduje en poca media hora un camino que usualmente debía tomarme una hora, y para suerte mía, no me detuvo ningún policía. Me urgía llegar a casa de Vega, dejé mi auto casi a la mitad del camino pero no me importó, tenía prisa por entrar a la casa ya estaba en la puerta cuando Vega salía y casi chocaba conmigo.

-¿Me extrañaste Vega? – ya no quería seguir jugando, necesitaba besarla.

-La verdad es que… - dejó de hablar mientras tomaba mis manos y las quitaba de su cuerpo, su sólo toqué me hizo estremecer – la verdad es que no Jade, tuve muy buena compañía.

-¿Ah sí? Creí que solo eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo – no sabía que significaba esta estupidez, pero Vega estaba metiéndose en problemas conmigo.

-¿Lo dices por Steven? – Se rió cínicamente - No te equivocaste, es un buen amigo, pero ¿Catherina Valentine? Es una "señorita" tan linda, ahora comprendo porque dudaste tanto. Nunca has querido nada serio conmigo ¿Para qué perder tu tiempo no? Vas a lo seguro ¡Bien por ti!

En ese momento me quedé helada al oír ese nombre. "Catherina Valentine ".

-Buenas noches Jade – se acercó a cerrar la puerta mientras yo continuaba en shock.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué te dijo Cat? – logré salir de mi trance para preguntarle.

-¿Catherina? Nada, ¿Qué podría decirme Jade?– ¡Maldita sea!

Necesitaba saber que era lo que le había dicho sobre Tara y ponerle un alto. Tenía que proteger a Vega de esa arpía y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Entré sin esperar que me invitara, las formalidades en ese momento no existían para mí.

-¡Claro!, pasa, estás en tu casa – La Vega sarcástica estaba de vuelta, eso era jodidamente malo para mí.

-Sólo quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que te dijo– hablé ya sin ocultar mi ira contra ambas, con una por hablar sobre mi pasado y con Vega por enojarse sin antes hablar conmigo.

-Relájate Jade, ya te dije, es una "señorita" muy linda, sólo me dijo que no podía creer que Jade West jugara así conmigo y al mismo tiempo con su amiga Tara. Supongo que tú me advertiste que no eras buena para mi ahora que entiendo por qué lo decías, me queda que no soy más que el juguete nuevo– Tori sabía muy bien cómo hacerme enojar y además ¿Qué carajos pretendía al provocarme de esa forma?

-Victoria – ella estaba jugando con fuego y quería quemarse, estaba sobre el límite y no le importaba. Si a ella no parecía importarle ¿Por qué a mí sí?

-No te preocupes Jade ya nos divertimos un poco, ya me quitaste el frío – me retó levantando su maldita ceja - ya cada quién su camino ¿No? Ya se acabó tu juguetito nuevo ahora lo que sigue – la tensión en mi cuerpo me estaba matando.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – intenté no gritar. Mi deseo por ella pudo más y la besé violentamente. Se movió entre mis brazos tratando de liberarse pero eso era imposible.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame! – y comenzó su ardua lucha contra mí.

-¡No! – la levanté en mis brazos y empecé a caminar.-Ahora si Vega, ¿Decías? Ah sí, decías que yo sólo juego ¿No? Que eres un de mis juguetes ¿No?

–No, por favor, así no…

No pude contra esas palabras llenas de angustia y miedo. ¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de hacer? Estaba trataba de comprender mi comportamiento tan ruin cuando solté su cuerpo, arrepentida.

-Perdóname Tori – sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y oculté mi cara entre mis manos– por favor, perdóname.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí sus manos acariciar mi pelo, dulcemente. Eso no podía estar pasando, ella sólo debía odiarme, no era digna de ella.

-¿Qué haces? No deberías…

-Perdóname también, actúe mal – su voz estaba llena de tristeza y me sentí aún peor si es que se podía.

-Jade… - me llamó y juré desde ese momento estar dispuesta a todo por ella, sin dudarlo jamás.

-Dime amor – dije tan suave cómo pude.

-¡Abrázame por favor! – y rompió en un llanto desesperado provocado por mí.

-¡Tori!, ¡Perdóname!, ¡Soy un estúpida! – no guie hasta su recama y me senté en la cama y abracé a Tori. La arrullé mientras la dejaba llorar. Le besaba la cabeza, le acariciaba la espalda e intentaba decirle con esas pocas muestras de amor, que ya nunca iba a dejarla sola, que necesitaba su perdón y que la amaba con el alma entera.

Me abrazó también y noté que su llanto se hacía más débil. La cubrí con una manta que estaba sobre la cama. Apenas sintió que me movía, me abrazó con más fuerza impidiendo que me alejara.

-¡No Jade! – Dijo con una voz llena de angustia - ¡No me dejes!

El llanto regresó con la misma fuerza de antes. Tenía que hacer que me creyera y que tuviera la plena seguridad de que nunca más volvería a dejarla sola e indefensa, que la protegería de cualquier cosa o persona, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad, sólo una.

-No amor, no voy a ningún lado- Jalé las sábanas y se metió debajo, esperándome. Me quité los jeans y apagué la luz. Me acosté junto a ella y la abracé sobre mí.

Ya nunca me separaría de Vega, nunca la dejaría, ella era mi vida ahora. Tenía que encontrar la forma de explicarle, mi pasado con Tara y también hablar con Cat esto no podía pasar otra vez.

**Tori POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en los brazos de Jade. Ella estaba sentada junto a mí en la cama.

-¿Te vas? – respiré con dificultad por la angustia, no quería que se fuera – no…

-Me tengo que ir, voy a gravar – se inclinó para besarme ligeramente y no pude ocultar mi tristeza porque sabía bien que tenía que ir – no quería irme antes de que despertaras - Asentí y la abracé muy fuerte pero ella me separó.

-Vega… - dudó – tenemos que hablar – dijo seria - ¿Cenamos esta noche?

Las traicioneras lágrimas brotaron sin aviso. Me cubrí rápido la cara con las manos pero ella tomó mis muñecas y las bajo.

-No, por favor amor – dijo tierna – no pienses nada malo ¿sí? – Pasó una mano por mi alborotado cabello – todo está bien Vega, todo va a estar muy bien.

-Estoy bien – hablé bajito – Jade…

-Dime– me miraba tan dulce.

-Abrázame – volví a llorar – antes de que te vayas – no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba encerrada entre sus brazos y sus labios buscaban los míos, me besó tan apasionadamente que nos quedamos sin aliento. La verdad desde la conversación con aquella chica tenía un miedo terrible a perderla.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se separó de mí.

-Nos vemos en la noche ¿ok?, te llamo – y salió de la habitación pero regreso a los pocos segundos.

-¿Olvidaste algo? – pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Si – dijo cerca de mi cara – pedirte que te cuides mucho y… que te alejes de todo lo peligroso, ¿Podrás? – puso sus verdes ojitos muy tiernos, ¡Dios!

-¿Esto no es un poco chantaje? – me alegré un poco.

-Tal vez, pero no me importa, ¿Lo harás?, ¿Te cuidaras?

-Si Jade, te lo prometo – me besó de nuevo.

-Buena niña - sonrió y salió.

Estaba demasiado feliz, era muy feliz. No quería pensar, solo disfrutar. Corrí a mi baño y me metí rápidamente, necesitaba una buena ducha para continuar con mi esplendido día. Apenas había comenzado a lavarme el cabello cuando oí que alguien me gritaba.

-¡Victoria Vega! – Era Robbie– ¡apúrate!, necesito que hablemos.

-¡No te atrevas a entrar Rob! – Lo amenacé – ni se te ocurra.

-Tranquila, verte desnuda seria como verme a mí, no me sorprendería nada. ¡Apúrate! – gritó.

Ya sabía que era lo que lo tenía así, por eso tome mucho más tiempo para salir. Me envolví en una toalla y salí a ver cómo me libraba de ese loco. No estaba en mi habitación así que debía estar en la cocina por lo que me senté en la cama para ponerme unos jeans pegados, un suéter blanco largo con cuello de tortuga y mis zapatos rojos de Valentino, me veía bien. Me até el cabello en un moño simple, mi maquillaje tan sencillo como siempre y mi perfume.

Salí para enfrentarme con Robbie estaba sentado en una silla en la barra del desayunador y me miraba muy serio mientras caminaba hacia él. Ni siquiera hice el intento de darle un beso en la mejilla, era mejor no tentar a las fieras. Tenía que evitar los peligros, tenía que cuidarme, se lo había prometido a alguien. Sonreí.

-Necesito que me expliques porqué vi salir a Jade West del estacionamiento hace un rato – enarcó una ceja altísima, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan alto? Abrí la boca para empezar a explicarle pero siguió.

-Es obvio que pasó la noche aquí – mi cara me delató supongo – y no lo niegues, tu cama está desarreglada totalmente y tú siempre dejas un lado ordenado.

-¡Robbie! – Dije muy seria – soy mayor de edad ¡por Dios!

-¡Tori! No es eso, es sólo que… no quiero que te hagan daño – confesó. Él estuvo en mi pequeña conversación.

-No te preocupes Robbie, todo está bien y ¿sabes? – nos miramos a los ojos y él esperaba mi respuesta ansioso – No pasó nada.

-¡Victoria! ¿En verdad crees que soy idiota? – Encogió un hombro y entrecerró los ojos - ¿Crees que puedo tragarme el que Jade West pase la noche en tú cama, con la sonrisita tonta que traes impresa en la cara y que piense que no te ha hecho gritar su nombre?

-¡Robert! – Grite fingiendo horrorizarme – pues aunque no lo creas, no tengo porqué informártelo pero así es, cree lo que quieras.

Salimos de casa y fuimos directamente por unos cafés y unos muffins. Me comí dos de nuez junto con un capuchino doble, tenía hambre.

-Tori, siento lo de esta mañana – soltó sin más.

-Ay Robbie, ya sabes que no importa, sé que te preocupas – lo abracé – gracias.

Después del desayuno fuimos un rato de compras ya que según Robbie necesito nueva ropa, es un loco ya no tengo ni espacio en mi closet.

-Esto te queda di-vi-no – me dio el visto bueno – y cuando te vea, ¡va a enmudecer!

Regresamos a casa después de todo el día en el centro comercial de tienda en tienda. Tenía que alistarme para mi cita con Jade. Me puse mis mayones negros y un vestidito que compre, calado sobre todo de la parte de arriba y me puse unos pétalos para cubrir mis pezones y que no se transparentaran. Terminé de maquillarme, decidí llevar el cabello en una coleta y cómo siempre, dos o tres apretones de mi perfume hacia arriba y a pasar entre el rocío.

-¿Cómo me veo Rob? – pregunté nerviosa.

-Mejor que te lo diga Jade cuando te vea - tomó sus cosas y empezó a despedirse - ¡suerte Tori!

Sacaba un abrigo negro cuando llegó Jade. Me di una repasada en el espejo y corrí a abrir la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos? – y me regaló una de las miradas más sexys que había visto en mi vida. Asentí y salimos de mi apartamento.

En el trayecto al restaurante, como lo había hecho la última vez, puso su mano sobre mi pierna mientras conducía.

Me llevó a "The River Café" en Brooklyn, nunca había ido. Había escuchado que era uno de los lugares más románticos y bonitos de Nueva York pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que Jade me llevaría. Estaba ubicado debajo del puente y tenía la mejor vista de la isla de Manhattan.

El lugar era de verdad bellísimo, lleno de árboles en su entrada e iluminados con miles de lucecitas. Entramos y la atmósfera del lugar me envolvió. Era mágica, romántica, elegante, no hubiera podido escoger un mejor lugar, era perfecto. Nuestra mesa estaba frente al gran ventanal y justamente como había escuchado, la vista quitaba el aliento.

Una vez acomodadas, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ordenó la infalible botella de vino, blanco en esta ocasión. La iba a necesitar esa noche para relajarme un poco ya que estaba nerviosa ante lo que Jade iba a decirme. Así que cuando llenó mi copa sólo quería tomármela de un trago.

Ella no tomó ni siquiera un sorbo de vino, dejó su copa en la mesa y me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

No creía estar equivocada, podía jurar que lo sentí… ¿Ansiosa? ¿Nerviosa? No sabía cómo exactamente pero tranquila y segura como siempre, no estaba. La abracé y pasé mis dedos por su nuca, enredándolos en su cabello y Jade movió su cara para besar mi cuello y luego se incorporó.

Pidió una ensalada de alcachofas, sopa de hongos, pechuga de pato en salsa de higos y también con salsa de nuez. Siempre era una experiencia única comer juntos.

Disfrutábamos de darnos a probar de nuestros platillos, de esperar la reacción de la otra para saber si le había gustado. Yo elegí el postre, parfait de fresas. Sencillamente exquisito.

Apenas levantaron nuestros platos, la abracé, no pude resistirme. Pegué mi mejilla a su pecho, había cierto lugar donde se amoldaba perfecto y podía respirar su olor. La amaba.

Ella también me abrazó y me besó la cabeza. Nos quedamos así un momento, disfrutando tan sólo de estar en brazos de la otra.

-Gracias Jade – hablé sin moverme.

-¿Por qué me agradeces amor? – me desarmaba cada vez que me decía así.

-Por haberme traído a un lugar tan bonito y… - me detuve – por todo.

-Tú te mereces todo Vega, no me agradezcas nada, en tal caso soy yo quién debe darte las gracias – murmuró.

-¿Tu? ¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

-Preferiría platicar en otro lugar más privado, además ¿Recuerdas que tenemos pendiente una conversación?

Asentí pero aún no me movía, continuaba abrazándola y después de decirme esto último, la apreté más fuerte con mis brazos. Tenía una mano en uno de sus costados y la acaricié con mis uñas.

Pidió la cuenta. Me pasó una mano por la cintura y caminamos hacia la terraza, había frío pero valía la pena salir un momento. De pie mirando y con esa imponente imagen de Manhattan frente a nosotras, me abrazaba por detrás y me besaba la nuca. Moví mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello y sentí sus labios. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las mías y de pronto, sin esperarlo, gemí.

-Vámonos de aquí – ordenó guiándome por la cintura a la salida. El auto ya nos esperaba. Se subió de su lado y se inclinó para ponerme el cinturón aprovechando para darme un beso. Este enamoramiento me estaba nublando los sentidos.

-Amor – dijo tímida otra vez – necesitamos hablar, ¿tu casa o la mía? – Sostenía mi mano esperando mi respuesta. Le sonreí.

-La tuya – respondí rápido. Sonrió y prácticamente voló hacia su apartamento. Entramos al estacionamiento y me ayudó a bajar para ir al elevador y mientras llegábamos a su piso, me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me besaba tiernamente pero ansiosa.

-Ya estamos aquí – me jaló de la mano sacándome del elevador y quedamos justo frente a su puerta. Abrió y se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – me preguntó acariciando con su mano mi cuello, no podía concentrarme cuando hacia eso. Asentí y fue a la cocina dejándome en el salón. No había adornos extras ni fotos, nada que pudiera decirme algo más de Jade.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba de regreso con dos copas llenas. Me dio una y frente al ventanal, tomamos un sorbo sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Me quitó la copa de las manos y la puso junto con la suya, tomando mi mano para sentarnos en el sofá. Se acomodó para quedar frente a mí y yo me giré un poco para hacer lo mismo, aún sostenía mi mano cuando por fin habló.

-Vega, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba? – preguntó seria pero con voz baja. Asentí - ¿También recuerdas lo que te dije después verdad?

Un "si" muy débil salió de mi boca.

-Bueno, todo tiene un porqué – apretó mi mano – yo hace tiempo tuve una relación que no termino bien– miré hacia otro lado. Cada vez que recordaba sus palabras me dolía algo en el pecho.

-Jade no – no quería escuchar nada de su pasado – no sigas, no quiero saber nada.

-Necesito hacerlo, tengo que decirte… - no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera – ¡por favor! – insistió.

-¡No! – Grité – yo sólo necesito saber una cosa – la miré a los ojos y me llevé su mano cerrada en un puño junto con la mía al pecho.

-Tori…

-¡No! – Grité de nuevo – sólo dime Jade, dime – hablé con un hilo de voz - ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó apasionadamente, respondiendo con ese beso mi pregunta. La pasión disminuyó poco a poco en el beso transformándose en uno tierno.

-¿Responde eso tu pregunta? – esta vez fui yo quien la besó con la misma pasión acariciando su nuca con mis manos. Comencé a moverme para pegarme más a su cuerpo pero me separó de ella.

-Vega, quiero estar contigo – pegó su frente a la mía y me rodeó con sus brazos - ¡Déjame estar contigo!

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé con pasión, con ansiedad, con deseo. Ella me respondió de una forma inmediata haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se agitaran cuando sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para poder sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Y así lo hizo, me sostuvo por la espalda y sus labios repartían besos pequeños por mi cuello y algunos en la piel detrás de mí oreja. Los jadeos brotaban de mi garganta sin reparo alguno ante el cosquilleo de sus labios intentando hacer a un lado el vestido para besar mi clavícula. Una de sus manos subió también a mi cuello, de pronto la sentí bajar lentamente hasta alcanzar mi seno derecho. ¡Que maravillosa sensación!

Aunque lo había hecho antes, esa vez fue como si lo experimentara por primera vez, sentir su mano acariciarlo fue un delirio, necesitaba más.

-Jade… - mi voz suplicaba por más y ella lo comprendió.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación para depositarme en su cama, aun me maravillaba de lo tierna que puede ser. Se inició a quitar la ropa y yo la miraba fascinada, los pechos de Jade era algo indescriptible, grandes, firmes, duros. Se colocó sobre mí en la cama y se inclinó para besar mis labios y después mi cuello otra vez. Se incorporó y con ambas manos tocó mis senos, regalándoles un suave masaje, presionándolos más fuerte cada vez y arqueé mi espalda buscando un contacto con más fuerza de sus manos sobre mi pecho. Sentí sus manos bajar hacia la orilla de mi vestido y meterse debajo acariciando en el camino hacia mi pecho, mis muslos y mis caderas que recibieron movimientos circulares muy lentos.

Al llegar a mi cintura, metió sus dedos en mis mayones y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. La ayude levantando mi cadera para que pudiera quitármelos y al llegar a la mitad de mis muslos subió sus manos recorriendo mi piel deteniéndose un segundo en la orilla de mis bragas hasta llegar a mi cintura. Jade se movió para poder deshacerse de esa prenda de una vez. Mis sentidos a esas alturas ya no funcionaban muy bien, yo sólo quería más de Jade, más de sus caricias, más de su boca en mis piernas, besándolas, más de su lengua saboreando mi piel. No noté en qué momento se puso de nuevo sobre mí a horcajadas, jalándome de los brazos hacia ella para sentarme y poder deshacer los tres botones en la espalda de mi vestido.

Mi respiración se agitó mucho más de lo que ya estaba al levantar mis brazos para permitirle pasar mi vestido sobre mi cabeza. Jade se deshizo de él aventándolo a una silla y yo bajé los brazos colocándolos en mi pecho. Me recostó y se inclinó sobre mí besando mi vientre y subiendo poco a poco, repartiendo besos en mi torso hasta llegar a donde mis brazos le bloqueaban el acceso. Pasó sus manos debajo de mis brazos dejando al descubierto mi pecho, miró mis senos y la sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Sus manos por fin tocaron mis senos, masajeándolos por igual, presionándolos, ¡Qué delicia! Disfrutaba de sus caricias con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí la humedad de su boca descender en uno de mis senos, lamiendo alrededor de mi pezón y luego sobre él, mientras yo me retorcía por el placer que me regalaba.

Mis jadeos y gemidos eran una verdadera sinfonía y no me importaba, estaba disfrutando mucho de todo lo que Jade me hacía, estaba excitada, ansiosa, deseosa, quería más, quería todo.

-Jade– apenas pude hablar pero él no se detuvo – Jade.

-Vega, me vuelves loca – dijo muy agitada y continuó con su tarea de brindarme todo el placer posible con su boca ahora sobre mi otro pezón y su mano bajando por mi vientre para llegar a mi ingle. Gemí más fuerte y su boca atrapó la mía en un beso salvaje, urgente y profundo. Sentí de pronto que sus manos comenzaban a bajar mis bragas mientras continuaba besándome ahora en el cuello y mi clavícula.

-Jade – repetí como pude y ya estaba completamente desnuda. Su mano se abrió camino entre mis piernas y me acarició por primera vez sin ninguna tela de por medio. La sensación de su mano recorrer esa zona fue de lo más enloquecedora.

Cerró los ojos y su mano se movió despacio abriéndose camino para llegar a mi centro. Sus expertos dedos encontraron el lugar exacto para tocarme y hacer que mis gemidos se convirtieran en gritos suplicantes, sólo quería una cosa y eso sólo podía dármelo Jade. Mi cuerpo se retorcía ante el tacto de sus dedos en mi clítoris, en suaves y aletargadas caricias, rodeándolo, presionándolo y de pronto al deslizar uno de sus dedos dentro de mí grité su nombre.

-¡Jade!

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sus dedos abandonaron mi interior y se puso de pie rápidamente, quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejándome admirar su perfecto cuerpo. Su pecho hermoso, su piel blanca y cremosa y sobre todo su pulsante y enorme erección.

"Dios mío"

Jade se colocó sobre mí y se inclinó para besarme en la boca, su lengua buscando la mía, dominándola, apoyándose en sus brazos mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Un pensamiento se coló en mi mente y puse mis manos en su pecho, alejándola un poco.

-Jade – murmuré pero sólo obtuve un – "mmm" – por respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó sorprendida y me miró fijamente, su mirada verde oscuro y su voz me hicieron temblar.- ¿estas nerviosa?

Con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y de su pantalon sacó un paquetito que abrió con los dientes de un leve tirón. Tomó el condón y se lo colocó.

-¿Tú estás segura de quieres estar conmigo? – me interrumpió.

Asentí y la jalé hacía mí para besarla tomándola del cuello, y una vez que la tuve muy cerca enredé mis dedos en su cabello, tirando de ella, respondiéndole ansiosa. Jade se acomodó entre mis piernas abriéndolas más.

-Abre los ojos Vega – me ordenó – quiero verte mientras te hago mía – Ella se aferró a los hombros y se posiciono sobre mí, susurrando en voz baja - Tori, esto puede doler. Pero voy a tratar de hacer lo que no.- Asentí con la cabeza. Respiró hondo y ella empujó dentro de mi grite de dolor, si se sentía como si hubiera sido desgarrado por la mitad. Me aferré a ella clavando mis uñas en su espalda al mismo tiempo que un gritó escapó de mi garganta, y sin quererlo, las lágrimas bañaron mis ojos.

-¡Vega! – Apenas oí su voz ante la dolorosa embestida, estaba paralizada al igual que Jade que me miraba atónita - ¡Tori, amor!, ¿Qué te hice? – exclamó horrorizada y trató de salir de mí con mucho cuidado.

-¡No! – grité como pude – no lo hagas, ¡No me dejes!

Jade no se movió, sólo me miraba con miedo, esperando una señal mía y una vez que mi cuerpo se acostumbró, comencé a mover despacio mis caderas.

-Amor, déjame a mí - susurró y comenzó un suave vaivén con su cuerpo que transformaba poco a poco mi dolor en un delicioso roce de su cuerpo con el mío. Primero sus caderas repetían un lento movimiento que fue aumentando sin que lo notara, salió de mí muy despacio para entrar de nuevo, lo hizo varias veces hasta que el dolor desapareció dando paso a una gloriosa tortura. Mi cuerpo pedía más, de su cuerpo, me moví a su ritmo que se hacía más rápido, necesitaba liberarme de algo que aún no sabía bien qué era.

-Jade – dije entre jadeos – ¡Más!, ¡Por favor, más!

-Vega, mi Vega – habló sin perder nuestro ritmo – así amor, así.

Me estaba enloqueciendo mientras sentía que en mi interior crecía un calor que recorría cada terminal nerviosa, amenazando con explotar y salir por cada poro de mi cuerpo. El torbellino que me tenía suspendida y ahora me soltaba era infinitamente mayor a los que había experimentado antes, mi cuerpo no podía contener tanto placer, me dejé ir, perdiéndome en él, sintiéndome convulsionar alrededor de Jade, grité de placer, comprimiendo su miembro dentro de mí, disfrutando de esa nueva y maravillosa sensación de éxtasis que ella me estaba haciendo sentir.

Un par de embestidas más y Jade se liberó gimiendo, gritando mi nombre, tensándose y luego relajándose y descansando sobre mí. Al darse cuenta, giró llevándome con ella y ahora yo descansaba sobre su cuerpo, con mi mejilla sobre su pecho intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

Permanecimos así abrazadas un buen rato. Yo no quería moverme, estaba en mi lugar perfecto. Jade me tenía rodeada por sus brazos, trazando ligeros dibujos en mi espalda y llegando hasta mis nalgas. Me daba besos en la cabeza y luego descansaba su mejilla en ella. No podía pedir más. Me recostó a su lado, saliendo de mí muy suavemente, tratando de no hacerme daño.

Apoyada en un codo, recostó su cabeza en la mano mirándome, paseando la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo y yo trataba de evadir sus ojos.

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar la escuela es horrible. Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

P.D. Intento hacer que Jade sea menos masculino si quieren algún cambio pueden decirlo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tori POV**_

-Ahora sí, tenemos que hablar.

Giré mi rostro por completo huyendo de su mirada pero ella tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, obligándome a darle la cara.

-Tori – susurró – de verdad necesito que sepas esto de mi pasado– no podía confesarle que tenía miedo de lo que dije, tal vez incluso sienta aun algo por su ex por eso era tan importante hablar, eran tantas cosas más que tenía miedo de lo que me podría decir y no quería que se alejara de mí. No podría soportarlo, no ahora. La necesitaba cerca de mí.

-"Todo sucedió hace cinco años cuando iniciaba mi carrera yo estaba trabajando como doble en una pequeña obra en Nueva York. Tara era una de las bailarinas.

Yo era solo una niña con el sueño de poder actuar, me vi completamente deslumbrada por su belleza. Me fui haciendo su amiga poco a poco hasta que un día junte el suficiente valor para invitarla a salir, ella me rechazo pero cuando obtuve el primer papel protagónico acepto.

No me di cuenta que a ella lo único que le importaba era la fama y aria cualquier cosa por ella. Después de salir tres meses decidí que era momento de confesarle mi situación, ella me volvió a rechazar pero al poco tiempo volvió con migo. Yo creí a que en realidad me amaba, después de todo me había aceptado como era.

El día que ella se mudó con migo era la mujer más feliz del mundo me cegué para no ver que ella solo me usaba porque ya no podía pagar su alquiler. Aun que intentaba no mostrarlo sabía que le costaba intimar con migo siempre había un nuevo pretexto.

Lo peor pasó un par de meses después. Un día llegue a nuestro departamento y la encontré con todas sus cosas en la sala, me dejaba por el que era mi co-protagonista en mi nueva obra.

Me confeso el cómo solo me utilizo y como un mes anterior se había realizado un aborto porque le daba asco el solo imaginar que una parte de mi crecía en ella. Yo soy un fenómeno lo sé pero ella me hizo verlo de la peor manera."

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y lo notó al mojarse su pecho. Como era posible que alguien pudiera lastimarla tanto. Suavemente besó mi frente y luego cada uno de mis ojos, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus labios.

-Cuando inicie con las películas en cine me volvió a buscar y desde entonces amenaza con decir a los medios de comunicación lo que soy. Lamento que te hayan molestado con ella.

-Jade en verdad lo siento. Perdón, te prometo que yo jamás te fallare.

-Confió en ti Vega pero ahora entiendes siempre hay un riesgo.

-¿Te arrepientes? – logré preguntarle.

-¡Vega no! – Dijo – ¿acaso no vez que estoy aquí?

-Jade – dije subiendo un poco para besarla.

-Te quiero mi Vega, gracias por este regalo amor, te quiero – repitió y sentí que tenía el corazón en la boca palpitando sobresaltado.

-Te quiero Jade – respondí sin pensar.

-Ahora duerme – me besó en los labios – necesitas descansar.

Prometí que me dedicaría cada día de mi vida a hacerla feliz.

Me arropó con las sábanas y sus brazos, haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz y segura sobre la faz de la tierra, estaba en los brazos de la mujer a la que le acababa de entregar mi virginidad, que me acababa de hacerme suya y que amaba.

A la mañana siguiente continuaba entre los brazos de Jade. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me moví un poco en toda la noche. Ella ya estaba despierta.

-Mi Tori– besó mi coronilla – buenos días.

Sonreí feliz y me estiré, una mueca se reflejó en mi cara al sentir mis músculos adoloridos. No era algo muy molesto, tan sólo era un recordatorio de mi nueva condición.

-¿Estás bien amor? – Preguntó - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me acariciaba el abdomen con su mano tibia.

-Estoy bien – sonreí – y me siento feliz – levanté mi cara para besarla y me abrazó. Salió de la cama y pude verla desnuda en toda su gloria. Me regaló una perfecta vista de su trasero, de su linda espalda, de sus blancas nalgas, sus caderas…, se colocó unos pantis y volteó hacia mí.

-No te muevas de aquí, ahora vuelvo – me advirtió – ¡sin moverte!

La obedecí mientras me acomodaba en su cama, que maravilloso había sido, doloroso sí, pero después maravilloso. Cuando Jade regresó a la habitación con una mesita de cama que tenía dos vasos de jugo, café y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.

-¡Jade! – Dije con sorpresa - ¿Qué es esto?

-El desayuno en la cama amor – me hice a un lado para que se sentara junto a mí – algo muy sencillo pero suficiente para quitarnos el hambre.

Me llevé la sábana al pecho cubriendo mis senos. Jade se inclinó un poco para besar mi hombro desnudo y oler mi piel. Sus labios hicieron a mi cuerpo despertar. Pude ver una sonrisita en su cara cuando notó cómo me estremecía.

-¿Quieres mantequilla y mermelada? – la distraje o al menos lo estaba intentando.

Ella me dio un vaso de jugo y le dio una mordida a su tostada y luego la acercó a mi boca, la probé y le acerqué el vaso de jugo. Adoraba la perfecta sincronía que teníamos cuando comíamos y ahora sabía que también la teníamos en la cama, al hacer el amor.

Terminamos de desayunar y levantó la mesita llevándola a la cocina. Aproveché ese momento para salir de la cama, tiré de la sábana para envolverme en ella para ir al baño y vi una mancha en la sábana sobre el colchón. Jade me abrazó por detrás y me dijo al oído al ver mi cara preocupada.

-Es normal amor, tranquila – sus labios paseaban detrás de mí oreja – ven – dijo llevándome al baño – déjame consentirte.

Abrió la llave del agua y la dejó salir, templó el agua y me quitó la sábana en la que estaba envuelta para meterme a la ducha, ella entró conmigo. Me colocó bajo el agua y llenó de shampo la palma de su mano y lavó mi cabello, suave y con cuidado. Preguntándome si lo estaba haciendo bien, y por supuesto que lo hacía bien, me estaba torturando con sus dedos masajeando mi cabeza, haciéndome perder la cordura.

Una vez libre del shampo, tomó una esponja y colocó un poco de gel de baño frotó delicadamente mi espalda, mis nalgas y mis piernas. Hizo a un lado mi cabello mojado y lavó mi cuello y mi espalda, me giró y comenzó una deliciosa agonía mientras lavaba mis hombros y bajaba la esponja por mis brazos, lento. Se arrodilló y lavó mis pies subiendo por mis piernas hasta llegar a su unión. No podía soportar un segundo más, Jade me había excitado a más no poder, me estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba que me tocara justo donde sentía que se habían trasladado los latidos de mi corazón.

-Jade – gemí sin poder evitarlo más, la pena iba abandonando mi cuerpo al aumentar las caricias de Jade – por favor – supliqué.

-Amor – bajo mi pierna y me abrazó muy fuerte – hoy no Vega, debes estar sensible, no quiero hacerte daño. Vamos – cerró la llave del agua y tomó una toalla grande para envolverme y luego ella hizo lo mismo quitándose el exceso de agua.

Inicio a secar con cuidado mi cuerpo, aunque ahora tuvo mucho más cuidado para no provocarme oleadas de sensaciones llenas de deseo, pero fue inútil, mi cuerpo no obedecía a la razón estando con Jade.

-Lista – Me puse de pie para ir por un poco de ropa pero me lo impidió.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? – Pregunté divertida – ¡no me dejas hacer nada!

-Y no harás nada, es un día especial – me besó en los labios.

-No es en serio ¿verdad? Tengo cosas que hacer hoy – dudé de su seriedad y continué – además, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

De un salto me recostó en la cama y ya estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, besándome con mucha pasión.

-Hoy ya eres oficialmente una mujer – me besaba la mandíbula – el primer día después que me dejaste hacerte mujer Vega, mi mujer – susurró a mi oído.

Ya por fin era una mujer en toda extensión de la palabra, Jade me había convertido en mujer, ¿En "su" mujer? Me quedé pensando por un momento. Volveos para ver a Jade y parece que también está concentrada en algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Fruncí el ceño – ¿en qué piensas Jade?

-Se supone que tengo que ver hoy a mis padres.

-Te acompaño – dije seria y quitarme un poco sobre ella - ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – y me dio una de sus infalibles sonrisas.

– Esto es realmente raro estaba a punto de pedirte acompañarme- me dice aun sonriendo - ¿estas segura de ir? Te fastidiaran con preguntas incomodas.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –dije sonriéndole para animarla – se me da bien conocer a los padres.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, este capítulo es algo corto porque la verdad perdí gran parte de mi inspiración y no sé si continuare la historia o tal vez el siguiente capítulo sea el final. No quiero dejar la historia sin terminar pero ahora la verdad no sé cómo expresarme.**


End file.
